The Hunter Chronicles
by PsychicBitchx
Summary: A collection of stories revolving around Francesca Huntinton and The Winchester's featuring other characters.
1. Disappearances

_News Report: As more and more people in Superior, Wyoming are disappearing, police are advising people to stay safe. Do not go out alone at night; lock and bolt all doors and windows; do not let strangers into your home; keep all weapons/ sharp objects in a well accessible area; and most importantly, if you have any idea where these people might be you are to call the police immediately! This is a serious warning and we trust that you will all follow these instructions._

_Sam's POV_

A sudden noise caused me to bolt upright in my seat. I looked round, trying to figure out what had caused the sound, and realised that my brother Dean was no longer in the driver seat. I looked over at the dashboard- 1:00 am- Dean was never up at this time, unless something bad had happened.

I tried opening my door. The locks were down and wouldn't budge; someone or something had double-locked the car. Nothing could get in or out without the keys to unlock the car. And Dean had the keys.

I heard rustling coming from the back seats, but it was too dark to see anything. I started planning how to get out of this car; the windows weren't particularly strong and they'd been smashed many a time before, so that was one option. Another option was to call Dean, to see if in actual fact he had just gone out for some air and locked the car so that no one could take it. God knows he'd be pissed if I broke his car when he had only gone out briefly.

More rustling came from the back and then a hand gripped around my right ankle. I let out a slight shriek and laughter erupted from the back seats.

"Aaw was Sammy scared?" Dean teased, climbing forward back into his seat. I reached over and shoved him so that he fell rather than sat down.

"No! I was just planning my escape from the car," I replied. "The windows aren't too hard to smash!"

"You break my car and you're dead Sam!"

I laughed. Banter with Dean could be expected a lot of the time, and it was funny to see him get protective over the car! It was given to him by our father, so it meant quite a lot to him.

"Whatever man!" I stretched out in my seat and closed my eyes, only to be shoved awake again my Dean 10 minutes later.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "It's your turn to drive!"

We awkwardly switched seats; I don't why we didn't just get out of the car, but once we'd switched places, I started the engine and we continued the drive to Superior, Wyoming.

_Frankie's POV_

I closed the door to the apartment as quietly as I could and tried to sneak through to my room with the guy I'd brought back with me following quickly behind. I couldn't remember his name- Jake? Jack? James?- he'd told me, but I hadn't bothered trying to remember; it's not like it mattered! It was 4:00 in the morning and all that mattered was not waking my sister up.

"Francesca Emily Cull you are in so much trouble!" a voice shouted.

I stopped still as the lights turned on and my older sister Georgia came walking down the small corridor that led to our bedrooms. She did not look happy!

"You need to leave!" she said calmly but firm to the guy by my side. He said nothing as she showed him out and bolted the door shut. She checked the windows before turning to me. "What's the matter with you? People are going missing; we've been warned not to go out alone or bring strangers into our home and you've just gone and done exactly that! You didn't even bolt the door behind you! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I was just having a bit of fun Gee!" I replied, raising my voice. "Christ! You're acting as if it's me going out there and abducting all those people! Lighten up a bit!"

"I'll lighten up when these people are found safe and alive! It's my responsibility to look after you Frankie! When mum and dad died you became my responsibility! How'd do you think they'd feel if they knew that I'd let you go out and get hurt? Or worse killed?"

"Well they won't know! You know why? Because they're dead Georgia! They won't come back to scorn you for not looking after me properly. You can't keep me safe from everything! I'm a big girl now; I can take of myself perfectly well!"

I walked off to my room before she could say anything in return; I'd been harsh, but she needed to learn not to be so pushy! I hadn't had a great relationship with my parents in the first place- they always preferred Gee to me- and she needed to stop acting she was in charge! I had my own life and she couldn't stop me from doing what I wanted.

I headed towards the window and looked out. To the left I saw a car parked across the street. A light was on and I saw two guys sat in the driver and passenger seats. From here I couldn't see them clearly, but one of them looked my age- 22- and the other looked about 2- the same age as Georgia. I locked eyes briefly with the younger one before his gaze flickered to something else.

I followed his gaze and saw James- he was called James, I remembered now- walking off in the opposite direction to where the bar was where he'd left his car.

Something came out of an ally as he passed by and it reached out to put its hand on James' back. He quickly turned and looked behind him, but didn't seem to see the thing in front of him, and continued on his walk. That thing continued to push him along and eventually they went out of sight.

I must've been going crazy! I changed clothes and climbed into bed, blaming it as a hallucination brought on by the alcohol I'd had. Maybe he'd put something in my drink and it was drug induced images.

I fell asleep fairly quickly, but I could've sworn in the middle of the night I heard someone scream.

_James' POV_

I left the girl's apartment feeling disappointed and a little bit angry; that could've been a good night for me! Why did the sister- I think it was her sister- have to ruin it?

I walked along the now abandoned streets- everybody was taking that stupid news report seriously- searching for the bar where I'd left my car. I was pretty sure I was heading in the right direction; there weren't many bars in Wyoming to start with so my car had to be close by!

Something made a noise down an ally as I passed by and I passed it off as being a homeless guy searching for scraps around the bins. The shadows were too big to be a rat.

A cold chill passed behind me as I continued walking down streets, and I put it off as the wind. I turned round corners and went down smaller roads. I wasn't sure where I was- this place didn't look familiar- but I couldn't get myself to turn round. It was like something was controlling me; pushing me forward with full force.

I approached a large house that looked abandoned and freaked the hell out of me. There was a rumour that several hundred years ago a family was murdered in their beds, but their ghosts- rather than pass onto another realm- were trapped in the house. In the day they couldn't do anything, but at night they got their bodies back and were free to do anything except leave the house.

The house gave them power; it had stopped them from fully dying in the first place and now it helped them. It could trap people inside and its interior changed constantly; preventing anyone from finding the way out.

That was the rumour anyway and I didn't believe it, but the house still freaked the hell out of me. And for some reason I was heading straight for the entrance. I'd already somehow moved through the gate. I got to the front door which already stood open in front of me, and without being fully aware of what I was doing, I stepped through the doorway into the house.

The door slammed shut behind me and the strange pressure against my back relieved itself. I got back full control of my body and as soon as I had I ran to the door and pulled. It wouldn't budge!

I heard a noise behind me and turned quickly. There was nothing there that I could see. Laughter came from another room and I tried to make my way towards it. There was no light in this house and I felt like I was being watched from the shadows by things I couldn't see.

I stepped into the next room, which appeared to be a large kitchen with a table in the centre. A small figure sat at the seat facing towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked stepping towards the figure. It looked like a girl but I couldn't be sure. At the sound of my voice her head snapped up.

I looked into her eyes and screamed.

_Georgia's POV_

I flicked through the news, looking for any main headlines that were actually any use to us. A lot of the news was useless crap that only applied to the major states and cities, and only the warning about the attacks had any real relevance to us.

I paused the screen when the image of someone familiar popped up, along with a brief report next to it.

_25 year old James Macabee has been reported missing after his car was found abandoned at Billy's Beer Bar. The last sighting of James was at 4:03 am on Harrisons Avenue. All CCTV footage from that point is un-comprehendible. If anyone knows of his whereabouts, please inform the police immediately._

I ran to Frankie's room; she needed to know about this! I knocked on her door but got no reply. I tried to listen out for the sound of the shower, but there was nothing. It was 11:00; she should be up by now!

"Frankie if you don't open the door within the next 10 seconds, I'm coming in," I warned. "1… 2…"

I counted to ten, then shoved her door open and stepped into the room. I couldn't quite believe what I saw. Her bed was perfectly made up and the room was still in one piece, but the window was wide open, curtains blowing in the slight wind coming in from outside.

I ran over to the window, worried that something horrible had happened to her, and looked down onto the streets. I was gonna kill that girl when I got my hands on her!

Frankie was stood across the street with two guys and they were just chatting. I'd never seen these two before, and they didn't particularly look safe, so I climbed out the window and down the fire escape to join them before something bad happened to my sister. Someone had to be the responsible adult around here!

_Dean's POV_

Morning came around- proper morning this time- and my brother Sam and I began planning what to do. We'd heard about the disappearances in Wyoming recently, back in a bar in Illinois, and it fitted right in with the shit Sam and I sort out. So we made our way here to check it out.

Since we'd arrived, one other person had gone missing; James Macabee, aged 25.

We'd seen him the night he disappeared, leaving an apartment he'd recently entered with someone. The girl- aged about 22- he'd gone in with soon appeared at the window and was looking out. She spotted us, or at least Sam, before her gaze flickered towards James, who was walking off into the night.

I kept my eyes on the girl, who kept watching James until he was out of sight. Her expression changed briefly as he passed an ally, but I saw nothing strange happen.

Everything seemed okay until about 20 minutes later, when we heard a scream.

There was nothing we could do to help; it was too late to do anything, but I'm sure that girl had something to do with it.

_Sam's POV_

At around 10:30, I saw movement from the girl's room on the third floor. She climbed through the window and began to descend the fire exit. On the final steps she jumped down with an almost cat like grace, and began to make her way towards us.

Dean and I were leant against the hood of the car, sipping coffee that I'd been forced to fetch. Dean seemed tense as she approached; he'd already told me his theory that she was involved with James Macabee's disappearance and possibly the others, but I just laughed him off. She didn't look nearly scary enough to do any harm. She looked innocent. Pretty, but innocent.

"Gentlemen," she said, greeting us. "Welcome to Wyoming. I'm Francesca, but everybody calls me Frankie. And you are?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," I replied, holding out my hand. She took it and shook it gently. "We're here about the disappearances."

"Everybody's so worried about that, but I just thought it'd been up, until last night anyway! I thought they'd just packed up and left. Don't blame them really! If it wasn't for the fact I'm stuck with Georgia I'd leave myself!"

And Georgia is?" Dean asked. "Your daughter? Cousin? Lesbian partner?"

"She's my sister! I'm going to take a guess now that you're the nice one Sam, whilst your brother here is the complete ass!"

"Got it in one!" I said smiling. I could see Dean watching me out of the corner of his eye; he could guess that something was going on. "I was wondering if we could talk to you about the most recent disappearance?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but a loud shout covered the words she tried to say.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Shit!" Frankie cursed before turning to face who I assumed was Georgia. "There's no crime in being outside in the day! Or have you suddenly become chief of police and changed the laws?"

"You can't just leave the house without telling me you're going somewhere! What if you'd disappeared?"

"Well I haven't! I'm right here, talking with Sam and Dean."

"Who?"

Dean pushed up off the car and made his way over to Georgia. "Well hello there! Dean Winchester, hot supernatural investigator! The pleasure's all yours."

What was he doing? Even normal Dean wasn't like this towards women. He was flirting! This would be interesting!

Georgia stepped forward and slapped him across the right cheek. "Stay away from my sister!"

"We're no threat miss," I said, stepping forward. I tried to cover up my laughter at Dean's expression. She'd smacked him hard; there was a bright red handprint on his face. "We just wanted a word about the disappearances."

"Leave it to the police! They'll find these people. They don't need you interfering. Frankie you need to know something."

"What have I done now?" Frankie asked.

Georgia's expression lightened quite a bit and she looked hurt. "You haven't done anything. But that guy who you came home with yesterday; he's disappeared."

Frankie turned to Dean and me, but her main focus was on me. "Is this the most recent disappearance you wanted talk to me about?"

I nodded and Dean stepped in to reply. "We just need to ask you a few questions; just not here. Could we possibly come inside?"

"No," Georgia said. "There's a diner a few blocks away. We'll go there."

"Alright. Would you like a lift?"

"We'll walk," she replied stubbornly.

"Does your sister consent to that?"

I looked over at Frankie; she didn't look particularly happy with it. "You don't have to walk with her if you don't want to," I said. "It's your choice."

"I'm going with Sam and Dean! I'm fed up with you trying to control me all the time!"

I held open the car door as she climbed into the back seat. Georgia walked round to the other side and climbed into the front, next to Dean. "If you're going to kidnap us I'd prefer it if we both went together. And I call shotgun!"

I climbed in next to Frankie; which I was sort of pleased about- what was going on?- and Dean started the engine once we all had our seatbelt's on.

_Frankie's POV_

The waitress placed the coffee pot down on the table and flashed a smile at Dean, telling him that the food would be with us shortly. He said thank you, and as the waitress walked off looking slightly pissed off, Sam leant across the table to say something.

"Dean, is everything okay?" he asked. I couldn't see why things wouldn't be.

"Sam please; it's rude to flirt with other women when you're already in their company," Dean replied, sounding mock hurt.

"Don't think that waitress liked that much!"

"Well she just has to deal with it."

"I thought you wanted to ask us about the disappearances?" Georgia interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"We do," Sam said. "There's just no reason why we can't buy you girls breakfast first. It's the nice thing to do."

As if on cue, a different waitress emerged from the kitchen, carrying our order. Wow! That other waitress must have been really pissed at Dean.

She placed the plates down in front of us and we all tucked in. Except Georgia. I tried to eat carefully, and not make much mess; I didn't want to look rude!

Eventually Gee started eating her own food, clearly satisfied that it wasn't poisoned.

"If we'd been planning on kidnapping you, do you really think we'd bother actually coming here?" Dean teased. "Why bother drugging you when we could've just driven off?"

"You never know what crazy plans jerks come up with… So you're not planning on killing us?" She seemed more relaxed now, not quite so protective.

"We're here to help you, not hurt you."

Georgia just nodded in response and we continued eating. About halfway into our meal, Sam dropped his knife and fork and put his hands on either side of his head. He looked like he was in extreme pain, but we had no idea what to do.

"Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked, leaning across the table to put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

The pain seemed to suddenly stop and Sam's face relaxed slightly. He looked slightly worried and he looked across at me and stared. He just stared, saying nothing until Dean asked again if he was okay, and then he snapped out of things and turned to him.

"Can I speak to you a second?" Sam asked.

They excused themselves from the table and walked off into a corner of the diner, deep in conversation. They kept looking over at the table, at me in particular and I was slightly concerned. Was something wrong?

After a few minutes Sam and Dean returned and casually sat back down in their seats. Sam looked over at me and just stared for a few seconds. He looked worried and it kind of scared me to see him looking at me like this.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, putting my knife and fork down and facing him. I wasn't hungry anymore; I just wanted to know what was wrong.

"Um… yeah things are fine!" he replied. "Just please follow your sister's instructions okay? Don't go out alone and don't bring any strangers back to the apartment. Please?"

I nodded, not quite sure how to reply. He looked really worried about something, as though he knew something bad was going to happen soon.

There were a few minutes of silence between the four of us as we thought through what might be going on, and then Dean cleared his throat to talk. "So Sammy, do you want to try looking again for a motel to stay in, or shall we just spend more nights in the car?"

I butted in before Sam could reply. "If you guys need a place to stay you can stay with us for a bit?" Georgia shot me a bad look. "There's a double bed in my room that you could share and I'd take the couch."

"Thanks for the offer, but if it's okay with you I'll take the couch and you and Sammy boy can share the double. Unless Georgia here's gonna offer for me to share with her?"

He smiled flirtingly at Gee and she rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Deany boy!"

"I'm counting on it! Right then should we get onto the questioning? How much about the disappearances do you actually know?"

"Well until recently I just thought that people were leaving, but after last night I think something's wrong!" I said.

"Did you see something to do with James' disappearance?" Sam asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure what I saw… To start with he was walking in the opposite direction away from the bar where he'd left his car, so that was a bit odd, but then when he passed by an alley further down the avenue this dark shadowy thing came out behind him. James turned around, but he didn't seem to see it. When he turned back round the shadow thing put its hand on James' back and I think it was guiding him. I stopped watching once he'd got to the end of the street cause he then turned off and went out of sight, but that thing behind him wasn't normal… You were out there last night, I saw your car; didn't you see it?"

"All we saw was James walking on his own. No shadow thing behind him! But don't worry; this thing, it wasn't human! It's some kind of spirit/demon. Luckily, we know just how to sort this out, and as soon as we're ready we'll go kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

"You guys are out of your fucking minds!" Georgia exclaimed. "There's no such thing as spirits or demons! It's all made up supernatural crap!"

"You keep telling yourself that!" Dean said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. I almost laughed but the look on Gee's face stopped me. God, if looks could kill! It was enough for Dean to remove his hand and look away.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "We don't exactly have much to go on do we?"

"You believe these guys?" Georgia asked, shocked.

"I believe what I saw!"

"Well you're right in saying we don't have much to go on, which is why our next plan of action is to look up anything to explain things," I said. "So we need to know any legends or stories about Wyoming; past cases and any strange places."

"And all research will begin once we get back to yours," Dean said. "If we're all finished, let's go!"

I looked over at the kitchen area and saw that the waitress from earlier was stood watching us. Dean clearly saw it too as he hurried us all out of the diner. Man did she look pissed off!

_Sam's POV_

Whilst in the diner I had another psychic vision. My head felt like it was on fire and it hurt to see this thing.

There was a girl- Frankie- and she was running from something. She looked scared. It was late at night and she was out alone. She was scared and kept looking back over her shoulder to see if something was still following her. She turned a corner and ran straight into a talk black shadowy creature. It reached out with its long boney hands and gripped her throat. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. She was scared. No- she was terrified. The creature lifted her carelessly up off the floor- as though she was as light as air itself- leaving her legs dangling in the air. The view then switched so I saw the creature's face and could no longer see what else was happening. But I could still hear! I heard Frankie's panicked breathing. And then silence.

_Georgia's POV_

Back at the apartment Sam and Dean started bringing their stuff in. They didn't have much, but it was enough to require two separate trips. Once all the stuff was up, Sam pulled his laptop out of its case and started clicking a few things.

"Are you going to want to use the Wi-Fi?" I asked. "Cause I can go and get you the password if you do."

"Don't worry about it!" Sam replied. "I've already gotten past the firewall, and I should be connected in 3… 2… done."

"How did you-" "Don't bother asking Georgia," Dean interrupted. "He won't even tell me how he manages to do it. He's a techi geek who never reveals his secrets!"

"It's pretty easy to do," Frankie corrected. "You just enter the 11 digit override code that's practically the same for all providers and then you can type any random crap into the password box and it'll accept it as though it's the actual password that's been set up… The best part is that if you connect in this way, you can control everything to make it look like you're not using the Wireless. You can turn off the sensor on the box. Pretty cool if you ask me; great for when you're doing something you shouldn't be!"

We all stared at her in shock… This was the first I'd heard that she knew anything about high-tech stuff and hacking.

"Well Sammy it looks like you've found a girl who understands the laws of technology like you do. I wish you many happy years together!"

"Gee Dean it's so great to get your approval to date someone I barely know!" Sam said sarcastically. "I await your blessing for our marriage!"

"It's not my fault you like her! And yes it's /that/ obvious! Just remember the preen Sammy boy!"

I had no clue what Dean was on about, but I did know they were talking about my sister in a way I wasn't quite sure I liked.

"Don't talk about my sister like she's not even here!" I shouted. "Frankie is in the room as well you know?"

"Georgia don't worry; it's okay," Frankie said. "What's this preen?"

"You're gonna think it's stupid," Sam explained. "But every girl I've slept with has ended up dead."

"I see… Well we're only sharing a bed; it's not like we're gonna have sex is it?"

Despite the fact that she meant it as a joke, I could hear a slight nervousness in her voice.

Frankie can I talk to you a second?" I asked. "In private?"

We walked through to her room and I closed the door behind us as we stepped in.

"What's up Gee?" she asked.

"Okay cut the crap!" I said. "Do you like Sam? Yes or no?"

"… Yes… He's a nice guy and in case you hadn't noticed he is incredibly gorgeous! Can you at least let me see how things go? Please?"

"I wasn't gonna stop you from doing anything! I was just gonna tell you to be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt!"

There a knock at the door and then Sam stuck his head in. "Georgia, Dean wants to talk to you about something to do with the town. If it's okay with you, Frankie and I will stay in here to continue looking stuff up."

I nodded as I passed Sam and as the door closed I gave Frankie a reassuring smile. She was right- I couldn't protect her from everything forever, and Sam wasn't exactly threatening!

Dean on the other hand, was just Dean. And now I was stuck on my own with him…

_Dean's POV_

Georgia emerged from Frankie's room, and I looked up from the sheets of paper spread out in front of me. They didn't exactly help in telling us anything that helped. There weren't any ley lines that could explain the demonic activity, and there were no articles on any recent murders or deaths.

"So, you and your sister, do you fight often?" I asked, deciding that no harm could come from taking a break from something that wasn't getting us anywhere. "Or is this a special occasion?"

"This has nothing to do with the case," she replied, sitting down on the floor with her back against the sofa. "Have you found anything?"

"Absolutely nothing useful! But hey! I'm sure Sammy will be able to find something! I decided to take a break. There's no harm in only half of us doing the work."

"Especially when the half doing the work will get more done on his own than with both halves combined!"

"Hey! When I want to work, I get a lot done thank you very much! And I'll repeat the question; do you and your sister fight often or is this just a one off? Also, why are you on the floor? Is the sofa not good enough for you?"

"We used to fight less. It's only as we've gotten older that we fight more. I've never been comfortable sitting on the sofa. It used to belong to our parents and after dad died, it just never felt right to sit somewhere they used to be."

"Oh right, I'm sorry… How long ago did you lose them?"

"Our mother died when I was 6. Frankie was just a baby. And then dad died when I was 18 and she was 14. They never found his body, but we know whatever happened can't have been pleasant."

"Wait! You're mother died when Frankie was a baby? Was it a fire by any chance?"

"Yeah, it was… why?"

"That's the same way our mother died… I think we've just found something to help with the case!"

Right from the start I'd known the girl in the window had been involved in the disappearances, and now I knew for sure. I just had to figure out what.

_Sam's POV_

I looked through every search engine for anything to do with Superior, hacked through every firewall and tried all different possibilities of wording, but I got the feeling that what I was looking for wasn't going to be found online, no matter how hard I looked.

I looked over at Frankie who was sat with me on the bed on her laptop, whilst I was on mine. She lay across the top half of the bed whilst I lay across the foot of the bed. She looked up and smiled. The idea hit me straight away- how had I missed this?

"Frankie, how much about Superior do you know?" I asked. Who better to ask than someone who actually lived there?

"About as much as there is to know!" she replied, closing the lid of her laptop and sitting up to face me properly. "I've lived here my whole life, and they teach you literally everything about the town. Plus I took Myths and Legends as part of my College courses; it was the only thing interesting that didn't require loads of work. What do you need to know?"

"Just tell me everything you know please! And if you don't mind, I'd like to record it, just in case we need it later… I'll just go and get the tape recorder from the car."

I stood up and began making my way towards the door. I got stopped halfway though. "It'd be easier to use the fire escape stairs," Frankie said, looking over at the window. "It's quicker and you won't have to face Georgia and Dean, who are both kind of expecting something to have happened."

"But isn't the fire escape meant to be used for emergencies only?" I asked. "What if there's an actual fire?"

"There hasn't been a fire in Superior since…" she paused. "Never mind. It was just an idea; it saves interrogation from the older siblings."

"I'll be 5 minutes!" I said, and climbed through the window to the stairs. I climbed down as fast as I could, and ran to the Impala. It was getting dark already; wow! Time sure did pass quickly when you were stuck researching.

Once I'd grabbed the tape recorder, I got back into the apartment quickly and found Frankie stretched out on the bed, flicking through a textbook on Journalism. It didn't quite fit together. Frankie had the appearance and attitude of someone who would bunk off classes and go out, yet she clearly knew stuff.

I placed the tape recorder in the middle of the bed, and we both sat opposite each other, the recorder between us. I hit record and the little red light came on.

"First thing I want to know," I began, speaking clearly. "This fire you started talking about. Tell me about it."

"If I must…" she replied. "When I was just a baby and Georgia was 6, our house burnt down. We all survived apart from our mother, who died trying to get me out. That's the only thing I can remember about her: I saw it all happen and it's stuck in my mind. Her body was burning and it was like the flames just wrapped themselves around her. Is that enough?"

I nodded, regretting asking about it now. "Next thing, what weird stuff has happened here? The recent disappearances aren't the first to occur are they? Also, are there any rumours about the town?"

"Well things in this town were sort of normal until I was 3. At this time, a family who lived in the big house on Nomed Hill, were all murdered. They never caught the murderer, but people thought the house did something.

"There've been rumours that the house on Nomed Hill has/had these powers or something. It gave protection against darker forces, and protected the family who lived there. So when they died, the house still protected them. Rather than let them die, it left them in a state between death and life.

"The rumour also says that during the day, the family are in spirit form, invisible to others, and then at night they get their physical form back. However all the time they are unable to leave the house as it's their power source. It's a pretty messed up story, but the first disappearances started then. At first it was only a few, but over time the number's gone up. And none of the people to go in have ever come out. Whatever's going on isn't normal."

I stopped the recorder; I had all I needed.

"Okay, Frankie, I'm pretty sure all this has to do with demons and un-resting spirits. This is the kind of thing Dean and I deal with. The reason I asked you to be careful earlier is because I think one of the demons is after you. Now we can protect you, but you need to follow what we say. Please? We'll do all we can to help; we'll place rock salt by all entrances to the apartment and Dean will be on look out, but you need to trust us! It's a bit late now, but tomorrow we're gonna go and hopefully solve all this, but for now, all that matters is keeping you safe!"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" she exclaimed. It's been in front of me this whole time! Nomed Hill! Nomed is demon backwards! It's so obvious!"

"So you're not going to say I'm out of my mind?" I asked.

"Of course not! That shadowy thing that took James, it was a demon! I saw it with my own eyes! Wait! You're going into the house tomorrow? Sam, no one whose ever gone in has come back out alive! What if you don't come out? Do you have any idea how that'll affect me? You're risking your life for mine and you know the chances of coming out alive are slim. Why?"

"Some things in life are worth dying for!"

"And what if you don't come out?"

"Well I better give you something to remember me by!"

I moved across the bed and before she could say another word, I pressed my lips against hers. She seemed tense at first, but then she relaxed into the kiss a bit more. I pushed her gently down into the bed, till we lay together, her underneath, whilst I supported the weight on top.

The kissing intensified, clothing came off and…Well you don't need to know the details of what we got up to!

_Frankie's POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night and tried to sit up. I was lying on my bedroom floor and I tried to think about what happened. I hadn't gone to sleep on the floor so I guess I fell out of the bed at some point.

I looked over at Sam; he was still fast asleep and on his half of the bed, so I could rule out lack of room. My half of the bed still had imprints from where I'd been lying, so I'd only just fallen out of bed it seemed.

I climbed back into bed and reached over for the glass that normally rested on the bedside table. I lifted it to my lips to take a sip, only to find that it was empty; it was practically bone dry, like I'd had nothing in there for a while. I could've sworn the glass had been full before I went to sleep!

I climbed back out of bed, grabbed the glass and headed through to the kitchen to fill it up.

I didn't bother turning the lights on as I walked through- I could see clearly what I was doing and it wasn't like anything could get into the apartment. Sam and Dean had placed rock salt along all the door ways and on the window ledges, so no spiritual thing could get in, and Georgia and I had made sure the doors and windows themselves were bolted shut. Nothing could get into the apartment! We were safe…

As I filled up the glass with water from the tap, I heard a noise behind me; it was probably the air conditioning disturbing the curtains. Georgia really needed to learn not to leave it on at night!

I turned round head back to bed and the glass slipped from my hands and smashed on the floor. Stood in front of me was the same shadowy thing that had taken James. I tried to scream out, but it flashed up in front of me within seconds and its cold bony fingers wrapped around my throat, cutting off the air to my lungs.

"What… do… you… want?" I asked, gasping for air with each word.

The demon brought its face closer to mine and with a voice so cold it froze the blood in my veins it replied, "You!"

A light flicked on down the hallway by Georgia's room and I heard footsteps coming towards us. The demon dropped its fingers from my neck, and just as I thought it was about to disappear- how had it gotten in to start with?- it lashed out and with one swift movement it lashed out and it's cold claws slashed across my stomach. Agonising pain shot through me and I could feel the blood flowing out.

I fell to floor trying to press my hands over the huge gash in my stomach, but it hurt way too much! I felt faint and it was clear that I was losing way too much blood to be safe.

"Sam!" I shouted. "Dean! Help!"

The last bit came out as a whimper, but I still heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I heard someone run towards me and I saw the vague outline of someone over me. I think it was Dean.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna help you!" he said. It was the last thing I heard before things went black.

_Georgia's POV_

Dean rushed into the bedroom and practically pulled me out of bed. He'd gone to see what the noise was, and I guess he'd found out.

"You need to come with me, like now!" he said pulling me towards the door.

"Dean what's wrong?" I asked as we headed down the small hallway; the whole apartment stank of iron! "What's happened?"

He didn't reply as we passed Frankie's room. He stopped briefly to bang on her door. "Sammy, get your butt out here now!"

"What about Frankie?" I asked. "Surely she needs to be involved with this!"

Then it hit me! She was already involved, just not in a good way! I shoved past Dean and ran through to the main living room.

I stopped and stared at what I saw. Frankie lay across the small dining table, arms flat by her side. She looked like she was sleeping, apart from the obvious fact that she was bleeding drastically from her stomach. Her white tshirt was slashed across and the skin was slashed too, causing the shirt to slowly turn red.

On the floor by the sink there was a pile of smashed glass, but apart from that there was no evidence to explain what had happened.

"Dean!" I shouted, probably loud enough to wake the whole block. "Get your fucking ass in here now! You have got some serious explaining to do!"

Dean ran into the room, closely followed by Sam, who looked probably as worried/ shocked/ upset as I felt.

"What happened?" he asked, moments before the words left my own mouth. "Dean! What happened?"

"I heard the glass smash, so I came to see what happened," Dean explained. "When i got here, I found her on the floor, surrounded by the glass and her stomach was bleeding like mad. I had to move her to the table! Then I went to get you two."

"What did this to her?" I asked. Nothing should've been able to get into the apartment; all the doors were bolted with rocksalt underneath to ensure no demonic stuff could get in. It had taken time to convince me that they existed in the first place and to find out that stuff didnt work to keep them out really wasn't good enough!

"The demon," Dean replied. "That's what did this!"

"How'd it get in?" Sam asked. "None of the rock salt lines have been disturbed and the doors and windows are still bolted. There's no other way in!"

"Looks like we missed one!"

I looked over at the vents by the hall. There was no rocksalt there to prevent entrance to the apartment.

"This is your entire fault!" I shrieked, marching over to Dean and punching him square on in the face. Hard. "You said you could protect her! You told me you knew what you were doing, and you go and forget about the vents! If you'd been sleeping on the couch to start with rather than manipulating your way into my bed, this could've been avoided and Frankie wouldn't be half dead on the table!"

"You're blaming me for all this?" Dean demanded. "If I remember correctly, you were flirting with me, and you consented to everything that happened. That demon could've gotten to her no matter what! It wouldn't have hesitated to kill any of us whilst we were asleep if it meant we weren't in the way! It wanted Frankie dead, and either it wanted her to bleed to death, or we caught it off guard, so it caused temporary damage and has something bigger planned. But you cannot blame me for this!"

"Guys will you stop arguing!" Sam shouted. "We need to help Frankie! She's lost so much blood; she can't afford to lose more!"

"We need to get her to a hospital," I said, grabbing my keys off the counter. I rarely drove, but it looked like I needed to now!

"No! We can't leave the apartment! That demon's still out there, and it won't hesitate to kill us! Dean- get more rocksalt from my bag and put it by the vents. Georgia- I'm gonna need your help with Frankie. Get the medical supplies- please tell me you have some!- and a bowl of warm water. I'll need some cloths to clean the wound, a needle and medical thread for stitches and dressing/ bandages!"

"You've done this sort of thing before?" I asked, gathering everything he'd asked for. "You do know what you're doing?"

"Well..."

_Dean's POV_

I stood by Georgia's side as Sammy did his best to fix Frankie up. It looked as though it would be a messy job, but once all the blood was cleared up, we re-evaluated the situation. It would still be messy, but slightly less than it appeared before. Sam took care as he cleaned round the wound. Georgia and I were holding the blood soaked shirt up, away from the stomach, but it was obvious Sam would need us for other jobs soon.

"Sam there's no point in holding the shirt up when you're gonna need our help soon," I said. "It needs to come off!"

Sam nodded and I grabbed a second pair of scissors, slicing through the fabric. The torn material fell away, and Georgia and I moved to help with the rest of the procedure.

"Georgia I'm going to need you to hold the skin together whilst I stitch it up," Sam said, not taking his eyes away from what he was doing. "Dean, Frankie's still semi-conscious, so she's going to feel all of this; you're going to need to hold her hand."

"Did you mean that to be the other round?" I asked. "Shouldn't Georgia be holding her sister's hand?"

"No, I meant it how it came out. You don't like blood much and I thought you deserved a bit of bone crushing pain!"

I slipped my hand into Frankie's, ready for whatever came next. "Haha, very funny Sammy, but you do realise it's gonna take a bit more than slight pressure on my hand to crush the bones?" Sam started stitching the first slash back together, and Frankie flinched straightaway. "Son of a bitch!"

"Now you see why I asked you," Sam, smirked briefly before turning serious again.

Sam took his time sewing her back up, but eventually he was done. Next job was to bandage her up. This should be fun!

"Okay, Georgia we're gonna need you to wrap the bandages around Frankie's stomach. Dean and I will hold her up whilst you wrap it round."

"We'll what now?" I asked.

"We'll hold her up," Sam replied. He stood by her head and put his arms under hers. I went to her feet and grabbed hold of her ankles, waiting for further instructions. "On 3. 1… 2… 3!"

We lifted Frankie off the table, and Georgia did her best to bandage her sister up.

"Right, Dean help me move her across to the sofa!"

Georgia supported Frankie's torso as we carried her over and lay her down.

"Right, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed!" I said. "Who's with me?"

"I'll join you, but tomorrow you're back on the sofa!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way sweet cheeks! What about you Sam?"

"I'll stay here I think," he replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay then. Night."

"Night."

_Frankie's POV_

I woke up on the sofa, with my head on someone's lap. When I looked up, I saw Sam. He was fast asleep, and his head was tilted back against the sofa.

I tried to sit up, but a searing pain erupted in my stomach, and I fell back down onto Sam's lap, trying to clutch my stomach. That did no good as the pain just got worse.

Sam's eyes opened and he looked down at me. "You alright?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach kills!" I said. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh I do! I'd just rather not say!"

"And you think it'd be better coming from me?" he sighed. "The demon got in; it tried to kill you."

"Oh great! How'd it get in?"

"We think it was through the vents… Luckily Dean got up and it sorta ran off. He found you on the floor and came to get us. We stitched you up, but you need to rest and we're gonna do what we can to help get rid of that son of a bitch!"

"Does it have something to do with the house on Nomed Hill?" I asked. "Cause if they're separate cases, we need to take care of the house first! Then we can take care of me! Several lives are more important than one! We need to stop this, so that it doesn't happen to others!"

"What do you mean by we?" Sam questioned. "You aren't having any part in this!"

"I'm just as much involved in this as you and Dean! I want to help! You can't stop me!"

"Frankie, listen to me; you're tired and angry, and not in a good enough to discuss this! We'll talk about this in the morning!"

"I won't have changed my mind!"

"I don't doubt that!"

_Sam's POV_

As the sun began to rise the next day, I closed the door to Frankie's room and made my way down the corridor to where Dean and Georgia were sleeping. I knocked on the door and Dean must've known it was me as he was the one to answer the door.

"Sam, it's 6:00 in the morning," he complained. "What do you want?"

"We need to go investigate that house," I replied. "Now."

"Why now? What's wrong with later? When I'm more awake!"

"It just needs to be now okay? Frankie wants to help us and I think we both agree that's a bad idea! So we go kill that son of a bitch before she's likely to get up!"

"Fine! Let me just get my jacket."

"Dean? You're gonna need your pants as well. Unless you plan on scaring the Demon with your boxers anyway…"

"Good call!"

5 minutes later, Dean and I crept out of the apartment, closing the door quietly behind us, and headed out to the Impala.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Frankie shouted from behind us as we reached the car. "Light sleeper by the way; I hear everything!"

"Fuck! You're meant to be resting! In case you forgot, you nearly got killed by a Demon last night! You're not in a state fit enough for this! And I will not put you into something that puts your life at risk!"

"But it's perfectly acceptable to risk your life instead?" she demanded. "I feel fine Sam! No pain or anything."

"Frankie… Sam and I deal with this sort of thing all the time," Dean butted in, trying to calm things down. "And you're clearly not okay; you're in pain! It's plain to see that."

"I don't care if you've been doing this your whole lives and in lives previous to this, I won't let you go through with this without letting me help you! I know a lot more about this than you think!"

"Oh yeah? What do you know about Demons and hunting?" I asked.

"Our father was a Hunter! That's how he died; I was with him when it happened!

We were on a job and a Demon got him whilst I was busy fighting another one off… It possessed him and I got there too late to save him. I got there just in time to see him grab the knife and slit his own throat! I have his journal in my room and I've been continuing his job behind Gee's back since he died, so do not question what I know!"

"So you're telling us that you are a Hunter? You didn't think to tell us this before!"

"I didn't see how it'd make a difference whether I was or wasn't! And besides Georgia doesn't know about any of this! She thought I was at College studying at the time of dad's death; do you have any idea how she'd react if she found out I've been out killing Demons and saving people's lives? She wouldn't believe me for a start and then she'd go mental, screaming about why would I be so stupid as to do such a thing? Surely you guys understand why it's to keep things from those you love!"

"Of course we understand that! But it could've helped if you told us that you were a Hunter!"

"Hold on a second!" Dean interrupted. "How do we know you're actually a Hunter? You could just be saying that to trick us into letting you come along with us! You're still not, just fyi."

"Follow me…"

Frankie led us round the apartment to a large door built into the wall. She slid a key into the lock and the door began to open, revealing a gap large enough to fit a car through. As we walked further into the garage the outline of two cars came into sight. One was a Bentley Arnage T, whilst the other looked just like the Impala Dean drove.

"You have an Impala?" he asked. "How does this prove anything?"

"Cadillac Eldorado 1967," she corrected. "It's what's in the boot that proves something."

We followed her round to the boot of the car and I wasn't particularly surprised when she lifted up the base to reveal a weapons compartment.

. It contained anything you could possibly need for any case; there was rock salt, lighter fluid, lighters in different shapes and sizes, shotguns, pistols, silver bullets, iron shards, silver knives, and what appeared to be an exact replica of the colt used for killing Demons once and for all.

"I've also got Demon blades and Holy water but that stays in my bag and out of reach of anyone."

"How have you kept this a secret from your sister?" I asked.

"It was easier when I was younger; she just thought I was in school when actually I was driving across the country trying to keep people safe. Now that I've left school though she just thinks I've been out late with guys and sleeping around. I've let her believe that as she'd kill me if she knew the truth."

"If I knew the truth about what?" Georgia asked, walking into the garage. Quicker than is normally physically possible, Frankie closed the secret compartment of the boot and looked over at her sister. "Frankie what's going on?"

"Sister dearest here is planning on moving out," Dean lied, as casually as though he was simply passing something off.

"What?"

_Georgia's POV_

I stared at Frankie in shock. "What?" I repeated. "Frankie, is what Dean said true? What are you doing down here?"

"We're trying to get her back upstairs," Sam said. "Frankie you're hurt; go back upstairs and leave this to us."

"Listen to me!" Frankie exclaimed. "I am fine. Look!" She lifted the bottom of her shirt up to reveal a perfectly scar/ stitch/ blood free stomach. "I woke up this morning and it was all gone. There was no pain and no marks whatsoever. Weird eh?"

"More like fucking crazy!" Dean said, going closer and running his hand over the skin. Frankie flinched at the touch. "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, your hands are cold. It feels weird."

"Sorry I don't have a warmer touch. Sammy probably does a better job in that department."

"Moving on," I interrupted. "You're thinking of leaving? Why?"

"I was only considering it," Frankie replied. "I just want a bit of a change. I've lived here my whole life; I want to get away from it all, that's all!"

"Get away from it? Or get away from me? Don't lie to me Frankie, I know you think I take control too much and I'm trying to be like your mum. So if you're thinking of leaving because of me, at least tell the truth!"

I grabbed my keys off the cabinet by the door and climbed into my car. I revved the engine and edged forward when Dean stood in my way. When he called my bluff I edged forward further and he soon got out of the way. I drove out of the garage and out onto the street. Now it was Frankie's turn to get in my way.

"Get out of my way or I will run you down," I said as I rolled down the window. "I'm serious Frankie, move!"

"Where are you gonna go?" she asked. "Think about this Gee; you can't just leave!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

_Sam's POV_

We stared as Georgia's car retreated down Harrisons Avenue. Frankie looked pissed as Georgia got further away, but at the traffic lights her expression changed to concern. She ran into the garage and grabbed her keys off the table at the back. She climbed into her car and as she passed Dean and I, the window rolled down.

"We're going to the house now!" she said. "The Demon… it got into her car. It's taking her to Nomed Hill. I'm not going to let it kill her!"

Before Dean or I could respond, she sped off down the street after her sister. I shot a look at my brother and he nodded. We jumped into the Impala, and took off after her.

Frankie was waiting impatiently when we pulled up and after grabbing the key weapons, we headed up the path to the house.

"Stick together!" she said. "If we split up who knows where we'll end up!"

"Yes sir! Whatever you say sir!" Dean said, mock saluting.

Frankie stomped on his foot before turning to the door. We took up positions behind her as she lashed out and kicked the door open.

"Welcome to Hell's House!"

_Frankie's POV_

I quite forcefully kicked the door open- getting an impressed look from Dean as I did so- and the three of us rushed into the house, guns at the ready; we wouldn't be able to kill these bastards, but we should have enough time to get Gee and get the hell out with the help of rock salt that would stop the vengeful spirits temporarily.

We had the plan to stay together and not split up, but just in case we happened to get separated, we each had a radio to keep in contact. Spirits couldn't interfere with the signal between them which was definitely good for us!

We made our way towards the doorway that led through to what appeared to be the living room, but as I stepped through, Sam and Dean let out a shout of protest and I assumed that meant the doorway had changed for them. I turned to see if the way I'd come had changed, but it was still the main entrance to the house. Sam and Dean had disappeared, but the room hadn't changed.

I turned back round as two figures approached; they had the appearance of pale skin, hollow eyes, and a large mouth- they were clearly sirens- but they would change their appearance to get to person they wanted to kill. Normally you only ever saw their false appearance, but since I'd turned 22 I'd been able to see the supernatural world as it truly was. These had to be Siren/ spirit hybrids though, created by the house, otherwise they'd be able to leave

I waited for them speak before pretending to know who they were being.

"We're very disappointed in you Francesca," the one on the left spoke first. Oh great they were going to be my parents! "Your father tried to raise you right, and how do you repay him? By doing everything physically possible to get yourself killed!"

"Mum? Dad?" I asked. "Is that really you?"

"You're a disappointment to your sister," the other said. "She's been looking out for you, trying to help her and you go against everything she says. Do you have any idea how that makes us feel Francesca? It makes us sick to even look at you!"

"I'm sorry! I only ever wanted to make you proud. I thought this is what you'd want Dad!" I backed up against the wall, faking tears as they came closer. "There's one thing you need to learn about me though; I'm what you'd call "immune" to your false appearances! You're not my parents; you're not even human." I laughed as the tears stopped and I stood up straight against the wall.

"A hunter? We must be getting better at this!" one of them cackled. "To lure a hunter into our grasps! We're going to enjoy killing you!"

"Oh you didn't lure me here; I came of my own free will, and I'm going to leave this hell hole. Alive!"

I pointed my gun at the siren on the left, my finger on the trigger. It lunged towards me and I pulled. The siren dispersed and then I shot the other one. Once that one had disappeared, I ran out into the main entrance and headed up the stairs.

"Frankie? You there?" Sam's voice came through on the radio. "Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm at the top of the stairs," I replied. "You? Is Dean still with you?"

"Yeah! We found Georgia; she's unconscious in the room at the end of the hall. We were about to head in, but as we went through the doorway we transferred to the living room."

"Stay the living room! I've just got the sirens in there to disappear so they won't be back for a while. Wait there! I'll get Gee, come get you and then we're getting the fuck out of here!"

"Great plan genius!" Dean's voice came through. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"The house doesn't affect me! What I see is what I get! It's the same with the monsters in here; the sirens were posing as my parents, but I could see the true faces. Just wait there!"

I ran down the upstairs corridor and into the room at the end. Sure enough, my sister was lying unconscious on the floor. A man was stood over her and at his stomach was a huge blood stain covering his clothes. He looked up as I approached, but made no effort to do anything as I got closer.

I picked Gee up in my arms and turned to make my way out. The man put his hand on my arm and I turned to him, ready to fight if need be. But he didn't try to hurt me. An image flashed across my mind and I realised that this man was the guy I'd met at the bar a few nights back. James Macabee!

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. In his hands he held what looked like a lighter and I didn't want to know what he was planning to do with it. It took me time to realise he was mouthing the words "Go. Get out!" I took his advice and as quickly as was possible, I got downstairs.

Through the doorway to the living room I could see Dean and Sam, and they turned as I stepped through with Georgia in my arms.

"We are having a huge discussion when we get back to yours!" Dean said. "Cause that's not normal!"

He took Georgia from me, and we all linked up as we went back to main entrance. Sam tried to open the front door, but it was quite clearly locked. Dean looked at me as if to say "this isn't going to work!" and I reached out to turn the handle.

It turned with ease and as one we stepped out of the house on Nomed Hill. The door slammed behind us, and as it did, flames erupted from the bedroom where Georgia had previously been. We ran down to the cars just before the window smashed to pieces. We stared at the house as one by one, different rooms began to go up in flames. and then Sam and Dean turned on me.

"What the hell was that Frankie?"

_Dean's POV_

Once the door to the apartment closed and Georgia was lying on the sofa safe at last, Sam and I each took hold of one of Frankie's arms and dragged her over to one of the kitchen chairs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded as we tied her wrists to the arms of the chair and her ankles to the legs. "Guys what's going on?"

Neither one of us replied as we grabbed what we needed. Sam took his container from his breast pocket and poured the contents over Frankie's face. Nothing happened. So she was immune to Holy water. One test down. Several more to go.

I grabbed the salt and poured several handfuls over her. Once again nothing happened.

"Oh you think I'm possessed or a supernatural creature don't you? Have fun with your tests boys, but please don't cut me too much. Although I could save you all this trouble and resources and tell you the theory I have!"

"Okay…" I said. "We're listening."

"Psychic. I'm not possessed; I've got the exact same symbol that you two have tattooed on your chests, tattooed on my back. So if you would be as kind as to release me, that would be highly appreciated!"

Sammy cast a look my way, and I nodded in response. He began untying the bonds at her wrist whilst I worked on her ankles. She stretched her wrists as she stood up, and turned to face us.

"So, psychic huh?" I asked. "That's uh… nice!"

"Haven't exactly had it long, so it's not been long enough to judge. It started when I turned 22 last week. The first experience was seeing that Demon take James. I'd never seen them when hunting before unless they wanted to be seen. Guess it'll come in handy from now on though eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Sorry about tying you up," Sam said. "We just weren't sure if you were you or not! Had to be sure."

"Fair enough. Would've been nice to have some warning though rather than you just grabbing me!" she replied. "So what happens now?"

"Well tomorrow morning Sammy and I are leaving," I explained. "We got another case. But we'll keep in contact! Just in case we ever need back-up on a case!"

"Dude just admit you like Georgia!" Sam teased. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes. It is!"

"Don't worry Sam, he's a guy! He won't admit his feelings!" Frankie said.

"What am I then?"

"A moose. Or a giraffe."

"Okay then… We better start packing!"

By the time we had finished packing and loading up the Impala, the sun had fully set and darkness had come. Georgia was in bed, still asleep from earlier, and Frankie had tried to make tea. After a remark made by Sam, she realised that it was hopeless. Pizza was ordered and it had to be one of the greatest pizza's ever. I was surprised Death wasn't in town getting a piece of this!

_Georgia's POV_

I heard a door slam early in the morning and I heard voices talking. I recognised Frankie's voice and Sam and Dean's. They were leaving.

I'd woken up at 3:00 to find Dean lying next to me. He was awake and staring at me. Before I could say anything he'd leant over and kissed me. It was light and sweet, something not really associated with Dean Winchester, but it was nice and comforting after what I'd been through.

I'd spent the night with Dean by my side and it was reassuring having him there. Over the past couple of days, I guess you could say a relationship had formed. I was going to miss him. Which was why I needed to say goodbye properly.

I ran to the Frankie's room and used her emergency stairs to get down to where the Impala was parked. Dean looked surprised as I approached.

"I thought you were asleep?" he questioned.

"I needed to say goodbye," I replied. "I heard you were leaving. Didn't want to end things on a bad note."

"That wouldn't be good. I really hate to say this, but you and I can't exactly stay together what with my job and all. But what we had was fun Gee!"

"Yeah I understand. You're moving around all the time, meeting new people. It just wouldn't work would it!"

Before he could reply, I moved forward kiss him. He was caught off guard, but all the same it was nice. As we pulled apart, he smiled. And it wasn't a dirty smile, it was warm and genuine and not Dean-like.

"See you around Georgia," he said, climbing into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"See you Dean."

_Sam's POV_

Frankie and I pulled apart from our embrace and she smiled up at me. The past couple of days had been fun, minus the demon problems and nearly getting killed obviously. Unlike Dean and Georgia, Frankie and I decided to keep our small relationship going. We were going to plan to meet up sometime in the near future. It wasn't exactly like it'd be hard to keep things going with us.

"I'll call you soon," I promised. "Keep you and your sister safe okay?"

"Yes sir!" she mock saluted. "I'll miss you Sam!"

"I'll miss you too Frankie, but we'll see each other again no doubt!"

"Oi Sammy! This case waits for no one!" Dean called through the window. "You coming or what?"

I turned to Frankie and gave her one last kiss before climbing into the Impala next to Dean.

"Bye girls," I said. "Keep safe and if you ever need us just call."

Dean started the engine and then we were off.

_Frankie's POV_

Georgia and I watched as the guys drove down Harrisons Avenue, and it was a relief to not see a Demon emerge from the ally and try to take them away. I was going to miss the Winchesters; they'd made the past couple of days quite enjoyable and they'd saved both Georgia's and my life, so we owed them.

This wasn't the end though. No doubt I'd run into Sam and Dean Winchester again, with or without my sister by my side. This wasn't the last I'd see of them…


	2. Incy Not-so Wincy Spider

The Library was fairly empty at this time of day, but those that were there were there for a reason. Over in the corner by the computers, students were rapidly trying to finish their essays that were already three days overdue, whilst in another half of the library a man frantically searched for the right crime thriller to read on the plane that left in less than an hour.

At the centre of the library sat two girls, both of whom were on their laptops scrolling through pages of vital information. Neither girl knew who the other was, but they both had the same purpose being in the library.

Francesca (Frankie to her friends), the younger of the two, stood up and walked towards the Mythology section of the library. She scanned the shelves, looking for the book she required. As she reached out to take the book, another hand appeared and snatched the book off the shelf.

There were no other copies of this book in the library; that was the only one. And that girl had taken it. Frankie collected her laptop from the table and made her way out to her car.

10 minutes later she pulled up outside her Motel room, but as she began climbing out of the car, a second car pulled up a few spaces across. Frankie ducked down in her seat as she recognised the driver and his passenger. Sam and Dean Winchester, the two guys her sister and she had recently had an adventure with. The guys had left them behind, and Frankie had been certain she would run into them again. Just not so soon.

A few weeks ago the town of Superior, Wyoming had had a problem. People had gone disappearing, trapped in a haunted house that had the power to stop anyone from leaving. Sam and Dean had shown up to solve the case, and had gotten themselves involved with the Huntinton sisters. Georgia Huntinton had gotten on especially well with Dean, the older of the two Winchesters, while Frankie had had a brief relationship with the younger brother, Sam.

Together they'd solved the case, and a few days later Sam and Dean announced that they needed to move onto a new case. It wasn't their choice; it was their job. They were Hunters and that meant moving around a lot. Georgia and Dean had said their goodbyes, accepting of the fact that what they had had was coming to an end. Frankie and Sam on the other hand had decided to put things on a break, but they had planned to meet up from time to time. After all Wyoming had been the place where the Devil's gate had opened, so it was a hotspot to Hunters. Frankie had known that they would meet sooner, but she hadn't been planning on less than a week passing for it to happen.

Georgia had moved away to England, with the plan of a new start away from what had happened recently. Frankie on the other hand still lived in America, and travelled the country for her job. Like Sam and Dean she too was a Hunter and she was currently in the middle of a case.

A family had been targeted by a vengeful spirit and Frankie had been investigating it. She'd been in the middle of researching stuff at the library, but seeing as the book she'd needed had been taken, she would just have to improvise. Salt 'n' burn it was.

The Winchesters walked past the car to their room in silence, but Frankie was positive Dean had stopped to admire her car on his way. He'd inspected it in Wyoming before, so no doubt he had checked it out again here.

When she was sure they were out of sight, Frankie got out of her car and made her to her room, which was unfortunately directly next door.

In her room, Frankie began putting together the equipment needed for later. The spirit had been identified as Eliza Mansford, the daughter of parents who had grieved the loss of their only child for many years. Eliza had been killed when she was 12 and it seemed her ghost was out for revenge. Frankie had already found out that Eliza had been buried at Wakefield Cemetery in Otterville, and later that evening Frankie was going to dig up the body and burn the bones, ergo hopefully ending the problem the town had been experiencing. As Frankie zipped up her supplies bag, containing: a shovel, salt, lighter fluid and several lighters, her phone began to ring.

Aware of the fact that the walls were barely card thick, she grabbed the phone quickly and answered quietly, hoping the Winchesters next door wouldn't hear her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Frankie," a familiar voice said on the other end. "It's Sam. Just wanted to call to see how you and Georgia were doing. Nothing bad has happened has it?"

"No, everything's fine! Listen Sam, now's not a very good time to talk; I'm kinda busy right now!" a lie, but she didn't want to chance being overheard by the guys who were only a wall away. "I'll call you back later! Bye!"

Before Sam could reply, she hung up and switched the phone to silent mode, just in case anyone tried to ring later.

Frankie pulled her bags together and headed back out to the car to put it in the trunk for later.

As she slammed the trunk shut, the door to room 11 opened and the Winchester boys emerged. Frankie dropped to the ground, and edged her way around the car as they moved from the door to their Impala. As Sam and Dean pulled away, she opened the car door and got into the driver's seat.

15 minutes later, the diner on 8th Street came into view, and as Frankie pulled up, she scanned the small parking lot for any signs of Sam or Dean. When she was sure it was Winchester free, Frankie made her way into the diner. She took a seat by the counter and when the guy behind the till asked her what she wanted, Frankie replied with "Sausage burger with a side of potato waffles and Mocha to drink, extra chocolate and loads of sugar." she quickly added a "please" on the end and handed over one of her credit cards. This one presented her as Rebecca Simmons, and other cards in her purse said many different names.

Whilst investigating this case Frankie had posed as an FBI agent with the given name Rebecca Simmons. In the glove compartment of her car Frankie had many fake ID cards that allowed her to pose as different people. She had learnt all these tricks from her belated father, a fellow hunter, and his journal had been a sort of guide in helping her with cases.

The bell by the door rang, alerting everyone that someone had come in. The footsteps stopped beside her and Frankie glanced across. She quickly looked away, and towards the guy heading towards her from the kitchen.

"Sausage burger, waffles and Mocha?" he asked. He placed the food in front of her when she nodded and smiled before he walked away. "Have a good day detective!"

"Was he talking to you?" Sam asked, leaning over to whisper in Dean's ear. Dean looked confused. "No, think he was talking to the chick there. We should be careful; people will start to question why more than one Fed agent team are here. "

Whilst the Winchesters discussed their plans, Frankie gathered up her food and Mocha in a box, and snuck back out to the car.

Back in the diner the Winchesters looked around trying to spot the agent who had recently been right next to them. They were puzzled about her sudden disappearance, and couldn't figure out why she'd left.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"No clue," Sam replied. "Perhaps she knows we're not real agents and is calling it in."

"Or… she had a job to get to? I wasn't asking it to be serious Sammy!"

"Moving on… I'm worried about Frankie, Dean! Do you think everything's okay?"

"So she didn't talk to you for very long? That doesn't mean she's in trouble. Maybe she's just actually busy!"

"I'm gonna try ring her again!"

"Don't; it'll make you look desperate!"

"I'm just concerned! No harm in asking. I want to make sure she's safe!"

When night finally came, Frankie was in no sense of the word "safe". With the aid of an old fashioned oil lamp, she dug up the grave of Eliza Mansford, ready to burn the bones.

With the grave dug up and the bones exposed, Frankie poured lighter fluid over the remains and struck a match. As she held it over the grave, a body slammed into her, sending her to the floor. The match went out and Frankie reached for the oil lamp, prepared to smash it and send it in to the grave instead.

The body that had thrown itself against her began scratching and clawing at Frankie, obviously with the intention to kill. Frankie fought back, whilst also reaching for the lamp. It finally fell into the grave and smashed against Eliza's coffin, but as the bones went up in flames, the vengeful spirit fighting her didn't flinch or disappear.

"Shit!" Frankie cursed as she realised the other option. There must still be a piece of Eliza's DNA somewhere, keeping her connected to the real world. With the way she was fighting, Frankie doubted she'd get the chance to find that DNA and burn it before Eliza managed to kill her. For a dead chick, Eliza really did fight back strong!

Frankie managed to get in a few kicks and scratches, but Eliza clearly had the upper hand. Just when Frankie was sure Eliza was about to kill her, the spirit let out an ear piercing scream before disappearing into nothing. Frankie looked up to see the girl from the library earlier standing in front of her, lighter in hand. She held out her hand to help Frankie up, but she ignored it and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Huh it's you!" Frankie said looking closely at the girl in front of her. She couldn't be older than 26- same age as her sister- and she looked as though she'd been through a lot. No doubt Frankie looked worse at that moment in time; she was covered it mud with her clothes ripped in places and long scratches bleeding slowly.

"What's that meant to mean?" the girl asked. "You look familiar; have we met?"

"Yeah... You snatched the book I needed off the shelf in the library earlier. Because of you I just nearly died!"

"Don't forget I also just saved your life!"

"You wouldn't have needed to save me if you hadn't taken the book in the first place!"

"Are we really going to argue over a book?" she asked, a hint of mockery in her tone. "It's so petty and unnecessary! I'm Nicole by the way. Nicole Simpson; hunter/ badass life saver. You are?"

"Frankie Huntinton; psychic hunter with the ability to see true forms hidden to the normal eye. Also not got my head stuck up my own ass!"

"Huntinton?" Nicole asked, ignoring the sarcastic comment at the end. "Related to Paul Huntinton?"

"He was my father. I went on cases with him till he died."

"He was one of the greatest hunters there was. Working with you should be fun!"

"Hold up! What do you mean working with me?" Frankie asked.

"Well my old partner recently tried to retire and got himself killed, and you're partner-less as well, so I say you and I team up and work together. Sound good?"

"It's not the worst idea I've heard... But how do I know I can trust you?"

"You're a smart one Frankie, I'll give you that; when we get to a Motel tonight we do the tests- holy water, salt, silver, the whole shebang. That way we know. For now though, let's go get a drink. You look like you could do with one!"

"Gee thanks Colie! That's your new nickname now! Nicole just doesn't sound like a Hunter's name... Whose car shall we take?"

"I suggest yours; I've been hotwiring and taking other people's since I began, so at least we now have a proper ride. What do you drive?" Frankie led the way to wear her car was parked by the bushes and Nicole whistled at the sight. Nice to know she was impressed by the Caddy '67 Eldorado before her. They climbed into the appropriate seats and Nicole guided Frankie to the best bar in Otterville.

Sam Winchester's gaze followed the girl as she walked towards the bathrooms of the bar. He could've sworn he knew her from somewhere, but he hadn't had the chance to see her face clearly yet. Despite Dean's advice on not calling as it made him look desperate, Sam had tried to call Frankie several more times, but to no avail. He was very concerned, and extremely tempted to borrow the Impala, drive to Wyoming, and check that the younger Huntinton sibling was still alive and well.

Dean on the other hand had spotted a girl by the bar a few spaces along, and was making up his mind as to whether or not she was worth it, as well as congering up an excuse to go talk to her.

As the girl who Sam had been watching emerged from the bathroom, now changed and slightly cleaner looking- what do expect from a bathroom in a bar?- Dean saw his excuse, whilst Sam received an explanation for his unnecessary concern as well as a new sense of worry.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean declared, strolling towards Frankie and Nicole. "What are you doing here? We left you and your sister just under a week ago. How long have you been here?"

"Hey Dean, nice to see you too! How you been? I'm pretty good; nearly died tonight, but hey! that's life right?" was what Dean got in response. "I've been here just under a week. I packed my stuff and began travelling America, solving cases again."

"What about Georgia? She was just okay with you packing up and leaving?"

"A few hours after you left, Georgia decided she wanted to get away from the Demons and all that crap, so she booked herself on the first flight to England; she's settling down in a place called Leeds, in Yorkshire. Apparently it's nice and they have good tea. I left just after her, but the apartment's still ours, so I have somewhere to go if need be."

"You didn't think to tell us you decided to continue your Hunter career?" Sam asked. "I tried calling you several times today! I thought something bad had happened to you; I was prepared to go to your apartment to check on you and make sure you were alright!"

"I know you've been calling, but it's a bit hard to talk when you were in the room next door or stood right next to me, and it's even harder to talk when you've got a pissed spirit clawing at you! I'll be back in a sec Colie, just gonna dump the clothes in the car."

The Winchesters watched Frankie walk out and Dean looked kinda impressed. "She's gained an attitude," he said. "Kinda hot!"

Sam chuckled, but couldn't help but ever so slightly agree with hid brother.

Nicole coughed and the guys turned their attention to her. "So you're Colie," Sam said. "Sam and Dean Winchester; how do you know Frankie?"

"Saved her life, although she claims it was my fault in the first place, for taking a book she needed. Now we're hunting partners. How about you?"

"Sort of boyfriend," Sam admitted.

"Sort of dated her sister," Dean replied. "We both helped with a case in Superior to do with a possessed house. A lot of secrets came out in that case..."

"The house on Nomed Hill?" Nicole asked. "I heard about that! Let me guess: Frankie's psychicness allowed you to escape unharmed?"

"Are you psychic too?" Sam asked, intrigued. "How do you know about this?"

"I told her on the way here," Frankie replied returning to their sides. "I've just had Georgia call me... Something's up over there; she's emailing me the details now and booking the flight for us, but it looks like we've got a case..."

"Well isn't that just peachy?" Dean teased. "Bobby rang us earlier to say there was a new case for us and he's flying us out, so who knows? Maybe we'll get to work together? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yay team!" Nicole joked. "No more drinks then. Let's go!"

"I didn't get my first drink!" Frankie protested, reaching out for the shot of vodka in front of her. She shot it back before heading for the door.

"I'll drive!" Nicole exclaimed, walking out after her.

"No you fucking won't!"

"Well this will be fun!" Dean mused, sarcasm dripping heavily in his tone.

"It won't be _that _bad!" Sam retorted. "Frankie's not a bad person to work with.

"It's not Frankie I'm worried about..."

The Winchesters arrived at the Motel a few minutes after Frankie and Nicole, and the girls waited as Sam and Dean got their things together. Georgia had sent the details of the case and Frankie waited until they were on the road, before sharing with Nicole the information.

"Apparently this British boy band, "One Direction" were on their way to a benefits concert in Leeds last night, but never turned up to the theatre that was holding it. The police are looking, but my sister seems to think this is more like something we deal with."

"Has she given you any other information?" Nicole asked. "Any ideas as to what it could be?"

"She's given me the registration of their tour bus, but apart from that, there's not really much to go on. This is the first time anything like this has happened in England. Nobody's ever just disappeared like this. There's no signs of the bus anywhere on the roads, and the only reason there's people out looking is because these guys are famous. I've never heard of them to be honest, so for me this is just a normal case."

At the airport, check-in and luggage check took barely anytime at all, and next thing they knew it was time to board flight 666 to Bradford airport. Frankie and Sam were perfectly calm as they boarded and took their seats, but Dean and Nicole seemed slightly anxious and insisted on the younger hunters taking the seats closest to the window. They then briefly bickered over who got the aisle seat. In the end it was settled by rock, paper, scissors and Dean lost with scissors against rock.

"Always with the scissors Dean," Sam laughed. "You need to learn how this game works!"

"Shut up!" Dean said, taking his seat next to Sam. "Let's just get through this flight and hope it's all over quickly!"

"In a recent survey most pilots confessed to falling asleep whilst in the air," Frankie commented. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Well thank fucking God for the co-pilot!"

"Oh no, they fall asleep too! How does that make you feel Dean?"

"Right that's it! I'm getting off this plane; I'll drive to England, if I have to."

"I second that!" Nicole added.

"You can't drive to England Dean!" Sam said.

"Whatever! I'll swim!"

The light at the front of the plane flashed, alerting everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Too late to get off, it seemed. Several minutes later they were in the air and Dean and Nicole both looked like they'd rather be anywhere else at that moment. They're terror of the flight increased further when a loud grumbling noise came over the intercom. Frankie and Sam burst out laughing as they realised what had happened; the phone used by the stewards for announcements had fallen off its holder and was currently dangling in front of a sleeping passenger.

One of the stewards replaced the phone into its receiver after giving a quick apology to passengers for the incident. Dean and Nicole sighed in relief and relaxed slightly in their seats.

Sam decided that unless they wanted the flight to be a nightmare, it'd be a good idea to distract the older two by discussing the case at hand.

"So what do we know already about the case?" he asked. "What do we know about the victims?"

"Georgia emailed me a few details, but I've got no clue who or what One Direction are… Think we should look them up?"

As Nicole had the aisle seat, it was her job to get Sam's laptop from the overhead compartment, and after hacking into the flight company's Wi-Fi, Sam did a search on One Direction.

_One Direction are an English boy band formed in London in 2010, consisting of members Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. They signed with Simon Cowell's record label Syco Records after being formed and finishing third in the seventh series of British television music competition The X Factor. They subsequently signed in North America with Columbia Records._

Sam continued reading from the Wikipedia page, and it wasn't surprising that their disappearance wasn't recorded on there. In fact the disappearance wasn't to be found recorded online at all.

"Does anything connect the guys together?" Nicole asked. "There all different ages, from different parts of the UK, and the only apparent similarity is that they're in the music business."

"Well one thing we know for sure is that this thing's not after virgins!" Dean mused. "Good thing too, as it means we don't have to send anyone as bait!"

"I resent that!"

"Well are you a virgin Colie?"

"No…"

"I rest my case! Maybe this thing's after people who produce shit music; is Justin Bieber anywhere nearby!"

"Dean, how do you know One Direction aren't virgins?" Sam asked, concerned. "Or how bad their music is?"

"You know that time I went to Hell? Well Lucifer thought it'd be fun to subject me to listen to that at a deafening volume on repeat and there was no off switch! I'm telling you the Devil is one sick bastard! As for the virgin part, well do you really think people guys as famous as they are aren't going to get laid?"

Nobody replied and Dean nodded, knowing his point had been proven. He reached over and took the laptop from Sam, opening up a new tab and searching something on the browser. Nicole cringed as she saw what he was looking up.

"You can't watch that on a plane!" she protested. "It's just wrong! Have some self respect, please!"

"Hey I haven't had sex in a week, so it's either watch porn or get some action myself. And seeing as no one on this plane is willing to spend some alone time with me, I'll have to get the next best thing."

"At least put some earphones in!" she rummaged through her hand luggage and pulled out her iPod before searching through the bag again. She pulled out a spare pair of earphones and chucked them at Dean. He winked before plugging them into the audio Jack.

"Have you just announced to us that you fucked my sister?" Frankie asked, staring at Dean.

"Well you fucked my brother, and you don't see me getting worked up about it! Now if you excuse me I've got porn to watch!"

He plugged the earphones into his ears and Frankie, Sam and Nicole tried to look anywhere, but at the laptop. In the end Frankie got Nicole to pass her laptop over and she logged it on for Sam to use instead. Whilst he searched around to find information, the girls did their own things.

Nicole flicked through songs on her iPod, settling on a song to listen to, only to change it again a few seconds later. What Frankie could hear of the music Nicole listened to, she liked. At least there wasn't going to be a problem driving together. This reminded her of something she needed to do.

"Can I please borrow my laptop Sam?" she asked, leaning over to talk to him.

He nodded and passed the laptop over. She searched for the nearest car rental place to the airport and then began filling out details for both the Winchesters and herself and Nicole.

By the time flight 666 began coming in to land at Bradford airport, two cars had been booked under the names Sophia Moorland and Jasper Cartwright- a false ID Frankie knew Dean had from being in his car previously. Frankie had booked herself a Maserati Granturismo and Dean had an Audi A5.

Once they had landed, the Winchesters, Frankie and Nicole moved through border control without problem, and once the cars were collected they headed to Hotel Georgia, a.k.a the only place that was available for them to stay at.

The Winchesters and Nicole awoke at 8:00, and after dressing for the day in professional suits, proceeded to make their way downstairs. Frankie was already sat at the kitchen table drinking tea, and her sister was sat opposite, scrolling through several documents on her computer.

"Who do I have to sleep within here to get some breakfast?" Dean asked, only half joking.

When they had arrived the night before, there hadn't been the best of greetings. It had been 5:00 in the evening, but Georgia hadn't been home, which was quite shocking. It had been another 3 hours by the time she got in, finding her sister, the Winchesters, and Nicole sitting in her living room. She hadn't been expecting to break into her house! She also hadn't expected Sam, Dean and Nicole to be there at all. Georgia had only been expecting her sister to be staying, so imagine her excitement when she found out she had extra company to accommodate.

"If you want something to eat, then you can make it yourself," Georgia replied. "Or you can go to the café down the road."

Sam made his way towards the toaster, pulling out jars as he passed. He felt surprisingly awake despite the jetlag from the flight. When he had woken that morning, Frankie hadn't been next to him.

They'd sorted out sleeping arrangements with little trouble. Georgia had two spare bedrooms, one with a double bed, and one with two singles. Straightaway Dean had volunteered for Frankie and Sam to take the double, on the basis that it would be less awkward than Sam and Dean sharing the bed, or Dean and Nicole, or Frankie and Nicole for that matter. It would just be easier for Frankie and Sam to do it.

He'd heard Frankie get up at 4.00 am and he'd soon fallen asleep again, but he hadn't really expected her to still be gone in the morning.

"You alright?" he asked, offering some of the toast. She shook her head at the offer and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. ". "Just couldn't sleep very well."

"How long have you been up?" Dean asked, taking some of the toast from Sam before he had the chance to pull it away.

"Since 4:00… I couldn't sleep, so I went out to get some coffee… Also ended up going for a bit of a drive… Good news is I've found the tour bus. Bad news is that the guys weren't anywhere nearby."

"So what's the plan for today?" Nicole asked. "Cause I was thinking we could go to the site and have a look around."

"Then that's what we'll do…" Sam replied. "Has everyone got their fake IDs?"

They all nodded, pulling out the cards that said who they supposedly were. They looked round at each other's cards, memorizing the new names; Dean was Jasper Cartwright, a name used previously in another case. Frankie was Sophia Moorwood, taking what was supposed to have been her birth name and editing it slightly as well as joining it to the surname of one of her childhood sweethearts. Sam's name was Shane Henley, a popular boy's name back in America added to a brand name not well known. And Nicole was Eve Nestel, slightly ironic in taking a Biblical name to suit her not so religious lifestyle.

"So what do you say when they ask why the FBI are over in England rather than in America?" Georgia asked, not taking her eyes away from her computer where she was busy working on something. "Cause you don't normally get the FBI sent over for British cases."

"We'll use the President as an excuse," Frankie replied. "Barrack Obama's over here for the peace conference with David Cameron, so Sam, Dean and Colie here are helping the British officials to make sure whatever went after One Direction doesn't try get to the President."

"And whilst we're doing all the hard work what will you be doing?" Dean asked.

"Working alongside you three, but it's a bit weird to have four FBI agents on one case, so according to my papers I am a personal investigator hired by the head of SyCo himself to work on this."

"Right… So how long till we leave?" Colie asked.

"I say we leave once we've eaten," Sam said, finishing a piece of toast and going for another. "So Georgia, you moved here to get away from all the demonic stuff. Do you have a job here yet?"

"I managed to get one pretty quickly…" she replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering… You see, most people wouldn't call someone over to find people who've disappeared, unless there was some connection between the person and those who've disappeared. Then there's the fact that you already knew the tour bus registration plate… What's your job Gee?"

"I work for SyCo… Yes I called Frankie over because of my job! Is that a crime? Simon was starting to worry when they didn't arrive at the benefit and the driver and the guys didn't answer their phones. I knew something was up, and you can't exactly go to the authorities and say 'I think One Direction were taken by demons'…"

"Sam does it really matter?" Frankie asked, leaning on the table, hand on her head. "Bobby sent you two out anyway, so Georgia's job doesn't have any relevance. Shall we go?"

She stood up, stumbled, and crashed into Sam, who caught her and tried to make sure she stood up properly on her own two feet. Sam waited till Frankie had walked out of the kitchen before making a comment to Dean.

"I don't think something's right with Frankie…" he said. "Does she seem a bit off to you?"

Dean shook his head. "Naah! You're just being overly protective over your girlfriend Sammy!"

Sam thought this through as they headed out to the cars. Frankie was already reversing out of the drive by the time the Winchesters and Nicole were getting in. She waved as she turned and drove down the street. Dean did his best to keep up as he wasn't sure where they were meant to be going, and it wasn't assuring to see that even in a different country Dean had no consideration for speed regulations.

When they arrived, they all flashed their badges at the security who were standing guard around the site. They were given the nod and let past the yellow tape.

The tour bus was in a ditch, one side aligned with a tree, and people dressed in black were searching through the bus for anything that might help. Frankie was in the middle of talking to Detective Hess when Sam and Dean approached; Nicole had been stopped beside another officer to ask some questions.

"Do you mind if I take a look inside the bus?" Frankie asked. Detective Hess gave her a nod, and she made her way to the door, careful not to fall into the ditch. This left the Winchester's to talk to the detective alone.

"Agents Cartwright and Hensley," the detective said by way of greeting. "So what brings the American Feds to a British case?"

"President Obama wanted us to check things out to help with the investigation whilst we're over here with him for the peace conference," Sam replied. "We're the best in our department detective. He thought we would be of use to you whilst he doesn't require our services."

"He's also a huge One Direction fan," Dean added, getting a glare from Sam. "He wants to make sure those boys are safe."

"Many people do… Have you met Miss Moorwood? Mr Cowell asked for her personally to investigate this case. Apparently she's one of the best for this sort of job."

The Winchesters looked up into the tour bus and saw Frankie searching through all compartments. She was completely focused on what she was doing and it looked like she was doing a good job at playing her part…

"I don't believe we've had the honour yet," Dean said, noticing that Nicole was heading towards them. "Agent Nestel, nice of you to join us… What have you found?"

Detective Hess excused himself and made his way towards some other officials who were busy talking about the case at hand.

"Well as far as they can see, there's no sign of forced entry to the tour bus, and nothing odd looking on board," Nicole said. "I wonder if "Sophia" has found anything.

On the bus Frankie checked the bed compartment of the bus and looked through all the little rooms. _These guys travelled in style _she thought, looking at what they had to keep them entertained. They also didn't take much care of the bus… Although there was nothing apart from a smashed window to show any signs of a problem, the bus was littered with wrappers and food deposits. The bus also hadn't been cleaned recently; there were spider webs in a lot of the corners.

Her eyes drifted towards the emergency exit to the side of the bus. It was the side aligned with the trees, but the door appeared to have been removed before being quite precisely replaced; had she just quickly glanced, she might've missed the fact that it had been torn away. Frankie made her way towards the door and as she reached to touch it, it fell to the floor, making a loud sound. Where the door had been supported against the floor there was a small deposit of yellow powder… Sulphur.

Something clicked inside her mind and ideas as to what they might be dealing with began to form. She'd come across these things in the past once before, when they threatened a town in Michigan… They were spider like creatures known as Arachnes and they were tricky bastards to kill…

Frankie emerged from the tour bus and headed over to where Nicole, Sam and Dean were gathered.

"I know what we're dealing with…" she said. "Arachne."

Frankie showed Sam, Dean and Nicole what she had found on the tour bus, and they all agreed that unless One Direction were just terrible at cleaning, they were dealing with Arachne. The whole interior of the tour bus was covered in cobwebs in the corners of each room, in the cupboards, and even under the accelerator, brake and clutch pedals by the driver's seat.

Dean stepped out of the bus momentarily to look under the bus. At the same time Sam took a look at the engine. Sure enough there were sheets of cobweb integrated with the parts of the engine. Under the bus the axels and pipes were covered in a layer of web that looked quite fresh.

So it was official, One Direction had been kidnapped by spider people.

Arachne were humanoid monsters with spider-like abilities and attributes. Their poisonous bite could turn humans into Arachne. Once turned, Arachne could mate and produce offspring. Because of their rarity, there is little lore on them or on how to kill them. However due to both Frankie's father's journal and the Winchester's father's journal as well as their own experience, the group knew a bit about them and how to deal with them. Arachne's appearance was humanoid with spider-like eyes. They were not vulnerable to gunshot or fire, and could trap its victims with strong web. However they could be killed with decapitation.

Whilst the Winchesters were outside, Nicole and Frankie took another look at the door that had been removed. They'd already looked at the sulphur deposit on the floor which didn't really tell them anything they didn't already know, but it had given the hint that they were dealing with something supernatural.

"So, Frankie, have you got any possible theories as to what's happened to these guys?" Nicole asked. "We're dealing with Arachne, but do you have any other ideas? I'm interested to see how my partner's mind works; learn if you're actually worth working with, or whether I made a mistake in making the offer."

"I have a few ideas…" Frankie replied. "I think the bus breaks down and they manage to get it into the lay by. Then the Arachne tears the door off its hinges before coming inside to grab the guys. It/ they kill the driver and dump his body close by, and take the boys somewhere else. If they're not dead yet then they will be soon."

"What makes you think they've killed the driver? We should look for footprints which might help show where they've been taken to…"

"Well let's say you're a well experienced kidnapper and murderer; you don't kill someone you need do you? You wait till they're no longer needed before killing. Shall we look outside the door? That looks like the used exit."

The girls lowered themselves out of the bus and carefully trod on the ground beneath them. It had been two days since the disappearance and thankfully the ground had begun to harden. Frankie and Nicole searched the ground and the nearest set of footsteps began 6 ft away from the bus.

"So Arachne jumps with guys in hands?" Nicole questioned, looking back and forth between the bus and the foot prints. "Do we follow the trail?"

"Not yet…" Frankie replied. "We'll have to wait till it's dark and the rest of the authorities aren't here. We need to tell the guys about this."

"Tell us what?" Sam asked, making his way from the bonnet of the bus. Dean followed behind, having just been under the bus.

"We found footprints," Nicole replied. "What did you discover?"

"The engine's full of cobwebs!" Dean said. "The underside is covered too… It explains why the bus might've broken down… We'll have to come back later to follow the 'prints."

"For now though, we should go question Mr Cowell about his band," Frankie said. "See what he knows!"

They bid farewell to the officials who were still oblivious to the tracks, and made their way to SyCo head office in London.

Once they'd flashed their badges at reception, they were escorted up to Mr Cowell's office and shown inside. Mr Cowell was a relatively tall man with jet black hair and a face that had quite clearly had a lot of work done to it. He was a man of about 50, but his face showed no wrinkles and his teeth were a pearly white colour.

"I'm surprised you don't melt in here Mr Cowell," Dean said in reference to the work he'd clearly had done, taking a seat in front of the desk where Simon Cowell was sat.

"So how may help you?" he asked, ignoring Dean's comment. "Miss Moorwood I'm surprised to see you here; surely Miss Huntinton- the woman who hired you for this case- would be a better person to talk to?"

"I came in to speak with Miss Huntinton, but I've been informed that she is currently not in. As you know, it's against your policy to handout employee information; therefore I will come back again at some other time. But as I am here already, I thought I could sit in with Henleys, Nestler and Cartwright."

"Certainly; ask away agents."

Sam was the first to ask a question. "So the victims of this case- One Direction- they've been with your label for how long now?"

"Just coming up to two years; they signed shortly after finishing 3rd in 2010."

"How would you describe the boys?" Nicole asked. All four of the hunters had official looking black notebooks in which they were making notes on what the head of SyCo records was telling them.

"They were always hard working, eventually. Sure, they messed around a lot but they're young lads, what would you expect?"

"What about Mr Styles?" Dean asked. "He's been known to get involved with the older ladies… Also, what are other people's opinions of the group? Did they have any known enemies? Any employees recently left/ disappeared?"

"What Harry got up to was none of my business," Mr Cowell replied. "I didn't like it, but I couldn't exactly stop him. The group gets mixed responses; some people really love them, some really don't. And then there's the in-between, but I wouldn't say there's anyone who would actually want to kidnap them. As for employees, there's only been one; Daniel Ambol. He's been one of the head security guards for 5 years, and then all of a sudden I get a call saying he quits. He was meant to be part of the team escorting the guys to the benefit, but there was no way to get him to change his mind. Do you think Daniel had something to do with it?"

"We don't know yet sir," Sam said. "But we promise we'll find out and find those boys."

They said their goodbyes before heading back to the cars. It was clear that Dean was uncomfortable not being in his Impala. Or maybe he just wasn't used to driving a British car. Either way, he missed his baby and sat awkwardly in the Audi A5 he was currently driving back to Leeds.

"Got any theories?" Sam asked as they all made their way back into the house.

"Daniel Ambol gets bitten by an Arachne and resigns so that he can't hurt anyone; then he hijacks One Direction's tour bus, takes them into the woods and kills them?" Nicole suggested.

"Who's to say they're dead?"

"Think logically here Sam," Frankie said. "It's highly unlikely that they're still alive! Best case scenario is that they are dead. Worst case is they're still alive, but got turned by Daniel so we have to hunt them down and kill them ourselves. Either way it doesn't look good for those guys."

"Well only two more hours till it gets dark, and then we can find out," Dean commented. "We need to be prepared; knives, wire, anything capable of decapitation, matches and lighter fluid. We'll need to burn the body once we kill it."

"What about the boys?" Sam asked. "We can't just leave their bodies."

"If/ when we find them, we call the British authorities and they'll come and take them away," Frankie said. "Or we burn them too and say that Daniel Ambol tried to cover his tracks, but they were still recognisable. I've got lighter fluid and wire in my case, but they're a bit fussy on what you can take on a plane, so we'll need to take knives and matches from the house."

"I don't feel comfortable with you using my kitchen knives to kill some monster," Georgia shouted from the living room. "Is there not some alternative?"

"Yeah… It's called getting killed by Incy Wincy's badass older brother!" Dean replied.

Georgia mumbled something in response, but in the kitchen her reply was inaudible.

"I'll take that as 'Fine you can use them, but don't get too much blood on them; I wanna use them in the future!' After we kill this thing I say we go and get wasted. Seems like an appropriate thing to do don't you think?"

The three other hunters just looked at him and shook their heads.

As soon as it was dark enough to go out without drawing too much attention to themselves, Sam, Dean, Frankie and Nicole left Georgia's house and made their way out to Pine Woods, where the tour bus had been found. The Hunters grabbed their torches and the necessary equipment before heading back to the footprints. They were still clearly defined in the ground, and once the group had found the basic direction that the 'prints would take them, they set off deeper into the woods.

As they walked, each of them shone their torches around in the trees and across the ground, searching for signs of bodies or cobwebs. It looked like they were on the right track, as there were cobwebs all over the place. The Hunters kept their ears open and their mouths shut as they listened out for any noises in the woods. So far there was nothing, but no doubt something would show up sooner or later.

"Well, it looks like we know what happened to the driver," Nicole said, shining her torch down into a pit by the stream than ran through the woods. Lying by the water's edge was a slowly decaying corpse, covered with mud, web and blood.

Sam dropped down into the ditch, rolled the corpse onto its back and compared the face to that on the document in his hand. "This looks like the guy!" he said. "The boys can't be too far away."

They left the body where they'd found it, and carried on following the footprints through the woods until they reached the mouth entrance to a cave.

"I'll wait out here whilst you guys check it out," Frankie volunteered, pulling out her gun and setting up her position against the outer cave wall.

The Winchesters and Nicole entered the cave, guns and torches at the ready, and they all sucked in a breath as they took in what was before them.

The boys' bodies were placed around the cave, wrapped in web and quite clearly dead, rather than in a transition phase.

"Oh man, why did they have to die?" Dean whined. "I mean be put into a comatose state maybe, but not death! Yeah their music was crap and Curly here wouldn't go near anything under thirty, but did they really need to die?"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted. "They're dead; we can't do anything about it!"

There was the sound of a gunshot outside of the cave, followed by a thud, and then a shadowy form entered the cave. The three hunters raised their guns and Dean reached for the large kitchen knife hidden in his inner jacket pocket.

"Don't shoot!" the form pleaded. "I am no threat! I did not hurt these boys!"

The group shone their torches at the form, and were not surprised to see that it was Daniel Ambol, but it was also clear that he was no longer human.

"Why should we believe you?" Nicole asked, gun still raised. "You're here in the cave where they were killed, you're an Arachne; the evidence isn't in your favour!"

"I swear I didn't kill them! There's more like me in this woods! He killed them, I swear! I've not killed anyone! I tried to help, but he said he'd kill me if I got in his way."

"Yeah well, sorry mate, but it doesn't really put you in the clear!" Dean said, stepping forward, knife held out in front of him. "We can't risk it you see."

In one swift movement, Dean lunged forward and sliced the knife through Daniel's neck. The rest of his body crumbled to the floor, blood spilling out into a pool on the ground. Everything was silent for a moment, and then Frankie stumbled in, rubbing her head.

"That evil son of a bitch stuck me to the wall!" she complained. "We need to burn the bodies."

After grabbing shovels from the car, the Winchesters dug a pit large enough to contain the five bodies of One Direction, and before lighting things up, doused the bodies in lighter fluid. Next they burned the body of Daniel Ambol, burying him somewhere more discrete. The bodies burned quickly and whilst they covered up the small grave, the Hunters planned their next moves.

"I think we should call the authorities telling them we got a call from a man who was out late walking his dog," Nicole explained. "His dog caught the scent of something burning, and then he found this freshly dug up area. The dog kept barking at it, and because the man knew about the recent disappearance of One Direction in this area, he thought it best to call the police. We were looking at files late at night to see what we could find, and the call got put through to us. We went out to take a look and found that what the man said was true, so we called it back in to the British authourities."

"Pretty in depth plan Colie," Dean said. "Do you want to have the honours of calling it in?"

"I'll do it," Frankie volunteered when Nicole stated that she didn't particularly want to have that task. "I thought you wanted to go get wasted Dean?"

Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of alcohol, and once the call to the authorities was complete, they headed to the nearest bar. It was pretty crowded, but with the aid of their fake badges, the group managed to get their drinks served quickly and cheaper than the normal cost.

It wasn't long till Dean and Nicole were pretty out of it. Frankie and Sam sat side by side watching as the two older Hunters flirted with each other and messed around. They had decided to drink less as it wouldn't help for them all to be pissed and without a ride back to Georgia's.

"It's nice that we got to work together on this case isn't it?" Sam asked, taking a sip out of what was his second beer. "I do wish you'd told me that you were going fully into the Hunter business though."

"You can't protect those you love from danger Sam," Frankie replied, leaning across to kiss him lightly on the cheek. One of many kisses they would exchange that night. They were celebrating after all.

"It doesn't help when you run head first towards it though!"

"Aaw don't worry Sammy, you can still be my hero!"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly as much as those two! Could you see the two of them together?"

"They'd make an odd couple, but I could see it working… Think they might need the double bed tonight!"

"But then we can't use it!" Frankie protested.

"We'd manage without it!" Sam winked.

As the clocks struck 2:00 in the morning, the Winchesters, Nicole and Frankie headed back to Georgia's house, with Sam driving the car. After the two beers, Frankie and Sam had had nothing but water to drink, whereas Dean and Nicole had kept drinking and were now half falling up the stairs as they made their way to the room with the double bed. Frankie and Sam followed them up the stairs and then made their own way to the room with two singles.

It was a night to celebrate, and boy did they celebrate! They'd found the bodies of One Direction and killed the thing that had murdered them. The case was solved and things looked good for the Hunters. Just a shame that in their world nothing was ever what it appeared.

At 11:00 am the next morning the first thing Nicole saw when she opened her eyes was Dean lying next to her. Looking around the room, she realised she was no longer in the room with the single beds where Dean and she had been sleeping separately before. Now she was in the room with the double bed, and she was in that bed with Dean asleep next to her.

She sat up in the bed, sheet held close to her body, and made an attempt to get dressed. As she finished buttoning up her shirt, the bed creaked and Dean sat up, leaning on his elbow.

"Eurgh! Son of a bitch, my head kills," he complained. "Did you and I you-know, sleep together?"

"Something like that…" Nicole replied. "We shouldn't talk of this again, like ever!"

"So you um… regret what happened?" Dean sounded ever so slightly hurt, which was odd because it was, well… Dean.

"Don't you?"

"Not really… It felt kinda right in my opinion…"

"Do you think Frankie and Sam know?"

There was a knock on the door and Sam poked his head round the door. Frankie was stood behind him, and judging by the looks on their faces, they knew what had happened last night.

"You guys you need to see this," Sam said, before walking into the room and switching on the small TV in the corner.

_The bodies of boy band One Direction were dug up in the early hours of this morning after a phone call from Josh McFloy alerted authorities of a recently dug up area in Pine Woods. The Bodies were burnt, but recognisable and the body of Daniel Ambol was also found nearby. It appears after killing the boys, Ambol killed himself._

_In other news, local resident Georgia Huntinton has disappeared. Miss Huntinton, who worked for SyCo, never showed up for work this morning, and upon calling, a man answered her phone leaving a warning for the Winchesters, Francesca Huntinton, and Nicole Simpson, saying that unless they never want to see Georgia Huntinton alive again, they are to leave and never come back._

Sam turned the TV off again and looked towards his brother.

"Well fuck!" Dean exclaimed. "Looks like that poor son of a bitch was telling the truth!"

"What are we going to do?" Nicole asked.

"What do you think we're going to do? We're going to save my sister!" Frankie exclaimed. "I'm going now; anyone joining me?"

"Looks like we've got no choice," Dean said. "You'd just get yourself killed!"

Dean quickly dressed himself, and once they were all ready, they set back out to Pine Woods, hopefully for the last time. Unfortunately when they got there, the authorities were still snooping around, but luckily the Hunters got past without much trouble. Detective Hess approached them as they walked past the tape surrounding the area. He addressed Frankie when he spoke.

"I don't see why you should have any business here Miss Moorland," he said. "You lied about Mr Cowell hiring you for the case; we called him up earlier and he told us how it was Miss Huntinton who actually hired you. He had nothing to do with you being recruited for the case."

"Miss Huntinton told me she had spoken to Mr Cowell about hiring me; I had no knowledge of anything otherwise," Frankie lied. "As for why I am here, my client has disappeared and I see it as my responsibility to find her as it seems we got the killer wrong. Daniel Ambol was only another victim in this case. He did not kill those boys!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Well it's not possible to kill yourself and then burn your own body," Nicole said. "Unless of course he set himself on fire then decapitated himself. The disappearance of Miss Huntinton causes us to believe that the killer is still out there. And if the killer is still at large, it means we're not finished with the case either, so we're here to track them down and save that girl."

"Well good luck agents… Just be careful out there!"

"We will Detective," Sam nodded.

The detective nodded back before apologising and heading over to someone who must've been another official, and that left the Hunters to figure out what to do next. Frankie wanted to head into the woods and track down the Arachne straightaway to save her sister, but obviously that wasn't such a great idea. Rushing in would only increase the chances that Georgia would be killed and that would not be good. Nicole managed to think up a small plan and all they had to do was wait for the right moment to put it into action.

Whilst Detective Hess was busy talking to the mechanics called down to take away the tour bus, Frankie, Sam, Nicole and Dean rediscovered the footprints, and began to follow the tracks back to where they had been the night before. In the daytime, the group no longer needed their torches and they passed certain spots that they had seen last night. They passed the ditch where they had found the coach driver, and the spot where they'd burnt and buried Daniel Ambol and the One Direction boys.

"Déjà vu eh?" Dean asked, trying to lighten things up a bit, as they approached the mouth of the cave. The others shook their heads, clearly saying that now wasn't the time to joke. "Wrong time?"

Frankie, Sam and Nicole nodded, continuing to walk up to the cave entrance. It looked empty and they stopped before they entered, needing to decide who was going to stay out and watch for if/ when the Arachne returned.

"May I suggest either Dean or Sam?" Frankie asked. "Last time, I got hit over the head and he tried to knock me out! I'd rather not face an Arachne who's worse than Daniel; don't think he'd just knock me out!"

"I'll stand guard," Sam volunteered, taking up post by against the rock face. "I'll shout if anything comes near!"

The girls and Dean headed into the cave, hoping to find Georgia still alive. The cave seemed completely empty apart from a hell of a lot of cobwebs. Shining their torches round, they came to the conclusion that Georgia wasn't there. But then the pile of web over by the wall started moving. One of them screamed, and the girls stared at Dean, because it had been him!

"What the fuck was that?" Nicole asked.

"What was what?" Dean replied.

"The screaming! You are such a woos!"

Dean tried denying it and instead headed over to the moving mass of web. He crouched down and ripped the web open. Frankie ran over as she realised that it was Georgia inside the web cocoon. She helped pull the cobwebs away and then dragged her sister up onto her feet, hugging her once she was stable.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I'm fine now! But the Arachne thing will surely be back soon, so we better get out of here! Then I'll explain!"

They all quickly got out of the cave and after grabbing Sam, rushed to get back to where there was more civilisation. Surely an Arachne wouldn't attack in broad daylight in front of loads of people!


	3. Love Bites

Frankie sat in the bar trying to drink her way into forgetting about last week and her break up from Sam Winchester. They'd been together for roughly a year and had solved several cases with his brother Dean and her hunting partner Nicole. One case a week back though, had caused a problem and led to Sam ending it.

They arrived in Pasadena early one morning and stopped off first at the information centre. Sam and Dean had gone in, leaving Frankie and Nicole to wait outside. There had been word of a Demon problem and they were there to sort it out. The man in the info centre introduced himself to the Winchesters as Patrick Huntinton, and upon further conversation had turned out to be Frankie's Uncle. Frankie and Nicole had joined them inside, but Frankie had seen that this was only her Uncle's body. A Demon had possessed Patrick Huntinton and due to her psychic abilities Frankie was able to see the true face of the Demon inside. However, due to slightly selfish reasons, she did not tell the others. Later in the case Sam, Dean and Nicole had found this out and, well, Sam had kinda flipped out. He broke up with her because if she hadn't told him this how could he trust her to tell him anything?

And now we were back to square one; drinking herself into oblivion. At least, that was the plan.

5 beers, 2 martinis and 3 vodka shots later and Frankie was feeling pretty tipsy. She looked across the counter where she was sat and caught the eye of somebody. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and he was looking right at her. She smiled and he made his way over to her.

"Hi there," Frankie said. "I'm Frankie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sam," he replied. Straightaway the desire to sleep with this guy was lost, but just in case she had misheard him, she checked with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said I'm Stan. Don't suppose you want to get out of here?"

The small spark returned, and she nodded, grabbing her purse. She was completely out of it, but somehow she managed to keep herself upright as she led Stan across the street to her apartment. Frankie struggled to unlock the door, but once they were inside things really began.

Stan pushed her up against the wall and began passionately kissing her, practically gnawing at her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her fingers entangled in his hair.

They moved from the wall across the apartment, still locked together in an embrace and accidentally shoving things off of tables as they passed. Neither one cared as the lamp fell off the hallway table and smashed on the ground; all that mattered was sex.

In the bedroom they tore at each other's clothes, and then she pushed Stan onto the bed. Oh how she would regret this in the morning! But for now she really couldn't care less.

Stan was good! Far better than most men Frankie had had in her bed, and she had to use a pillow to muffle the noises coming from her mouth.

All too soon it was over and the two of them lay side by side on the bed, breathing heavily. Stan looked across at Frankie and smiled. "So when can I see you again?" he asked.

"Never," Frankie replied. "I leave town tomorrow and I don't know when I'm coming back."

Stan silently redressed before leaving via the fire escape through Frankie's window. As she herself dressed, her mobile rang.

"Colie?" she asked. She was still pretty drunk, so it probably came out as more of a slur. "Where are you? I came back to the apartment, but you're not here!"

"I'm on a date Frankie," Nicole replied. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe an incy wincy bit!" she laughed at the reference to their case last year involving Arachne. "Is Dean okay with you being on a date with another guy?"

"The date's with Dean! The Winchesters are doing a stop off in Superior whilst they wait for a new case. I'm calling for several reasons; first of all I've found a new case in Virginia; secondly, I'll be spending the night with Dean!"

"Please don't come back here to have sex in the room directly next door to mine!"

"That's the other thing; I'm going back with him to their motel. And Sam's coming to stay at the apartment tonight."

Nicole hung up before Frankie got the chance to have a go at her, and as she finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Frankie let Sam into the apartment before heading back to her room.

"What happened in here?" Sam asked, looking at the mess and especially the smashed lamp in the hall.

Frankie shrugged in response. "I had a friend round. He's gone now though."

He left it there and headed to what had been Frankie's sister's room, but now belonged to Nicole. He stopped as he got to the door, and looked back at Frankie.

"You don't mind if I use the shower do you?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out Sammy boy!" she replied. He raised an eyebrow at her response before turning round and heading towards the bathroom.

Frankie went through to the kitchen and poured herself several glasses of water, downing them quickly until her head felt clearer. Already she was beginning to regret what she'd done with Stan, but it was done and couldn't be undone.

Back in her bedroom, sleep once again avoided her. She'd been unable to sleep for several days now, and she thought that maybe it had something to do with her psychic thing, but she had no way to know for sure. She was vaguely aware of the shower switching off and Sam going to bed, but after that things just blended into each other.

When she accepted that sleep just wouldn't come, Frankie grabbed a random book from the cabinet against the wall and began reading. She hoped that reading would maybe tire her out, allowing her to finally sleep, but she was proven wrong.

Frankie finished the final page of her book, and closed it, realising as she did so that the sun was beginning to peak through the window to the left. There was a knock at the door, and Sam stuck his head round.

"You look awful!" he said. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Absolutely none!" Frankie replied, pushing herself up off the bed and moving past Sam to get to the kitchen.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and without adding any sugar or milk, downed the contents of the mug before pouring another cup. As she downed the second mug, the door to the apartment opened and in came Dean and Nicole, looking like they'd had an amazing night's sleep.

"How long till we're ready to leave?" Nicole asked. "Frankie, no offence, but you look awful! How much sleep did you get last night?"

Her gaze flicked to Sam before returning to Frankie, her eyes asking if something had happened between them. Frankie shook her head in response, finishing her coffee and going to pour yet another cup. Sam tried to get in her way and take the mug away from her. "I don't think more coffee's a good idea!" but she moved past him and got to the coffee machine.

"To answer your first question Colie, give me 5 minutes and I'll have my stuff packed. As for sleep, I got none. Nothing happened between Sam and I; he slept in Gee's old room whilst I sat up all night having sleep evade me."

Frankie walked into her room and emerged 5 minutes later with a duffel bag stuffed with all the clothes she would need for a case that would last up to 4 weeks. After making sure all appliances were switched off, they left the apartment, but rather than head to her 1967 Cadillac Eldorado, Frankie was guided towards Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"It makes more sense to stick to one car if we're working together on a case," Nicole stated, climbing into the back seat. After chucking her bag into the boot, Frankie did the same.

Nicole managed to fall asleep within 10 minutes of them being on the road and Frankie envied Nicole's current life; she could sleep, she had a good relationship with the guy she liked, and most importantly she was happy. Frankie had none of those things. She wished she could just close her eyes and sleep, but no matter what she tried- sleeping pills, wine, reading- sleep just wouldn't come. She'd had a good relationship with the guy she liked, but he now thought he couldn't trust her, so that ship has sailed. Frankie wanted ever so badly to be happy, but without sleep and a good relationship- plus the fact of what her life included- happiness just wasn't possible!

Sam soon fell asleep as well, and then it was just Frankie and Dean.

"So when did the lack of sleep start?" he asked after a moments silence. He'd turned the radio off so as not to disturb the sleeping passengers. "Is it long term or only last night?"

"It's been a couple of nights," Frankie replied. "Sleep just won't come! I want to fall asleep now; I feel tired as hell, but if I close my eyes nothing will happen."

"Do you think it maybe has something to do with your break up with Sam? Maybe you miss being with him and your brain won't let you sleep because of it?"

"Please don't go there Dean! Since when do you care anyway?"

"You're like the little sister I never got Frankie; you're slightly irritating at times, but in a good way, and I don't want you to be hurt. I am a nice guy at times, don't think otherwise. He does still love you you know?"

"What?" Frankie asked. She'd slightly zoned out and for a moment she'd thought she was close to sleep, but then she was back in reality.

"He still loves you," Dean replied. "I can see it in his eyes."

The rest of the journey was in silence. Sam and Nicole woke up briefly whilst Dean pulled over for lunch. They didn't eat much and Frankie drank yet more coffee, and once they were back on the road, Nicole and Sam fell asleep again. This time Sam sat in the back with Nicole, and Frankie rode shotgun with Dean. She stared out the window letting her mind wander, and several times felt like she was about to fall asleep, but each time she only got dragged back to full consciousness.

They stopped several times for more food and to rest briefly at night but on the second day of the journey to Virginia they pulled over so that Dean and Frankie could switch places. Dean was tired of driving and thought that maybe Frankie could do with something to occupy her mind. It worked momentarily and by the time the Impala pulled up by the boarding house where they would be staying, everybody was conscious.

"Just before we head into the boarding house, let's establish our new identities," Dean said. "We'll sign in as two separate parties; Nicole and I are Jack and Lily Cunningham. Sam and Frankie you are Daniel and Alice Moon."

Frankie let out a small groan of annoyance as Dean handed them their false IDs. Sam didn't seem to care really, and it didn't take long for him to get into the role of being a husband.

Sam took both of their bags from the boot of the Impala and held out his left arm for Frankie to hold. She rolled her eyes before walking towards the boarding house entrance. The concierge behind the reception desk smiled as they approached and began organising papers.

"Welcome to The Mystic House, number one boarding house in Virginia," she said. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to book a room for two under 'Moon' please," Frankie replied. "One bed."

"Certainly… How long have the two of you been married?"

"One year," Sam replied, at the same time that Frankie said "Six months." They quickly corrected themselves. "One year, six months."

"Nice… So how'd you two meet?"

This time Frankie left it to Sam to just reply for them. "We went to college together; we'd known each other for ages and never spoken, but then we had a lecture on Mythology where we had to all partner up, and my friend thought it would be funny to just leave me to pair up with somebody else. Alice's friends apparently decided to do the same thing, and seeing as we were the only two unpaired in the class, we paired up. Throughout the project we just got to know each other and then towards the end I just bought up the courage and asked if she maybe wanted to have dinner some time. Things just went from there and then 18 months ago I proposed and we got married."

"Aaw, that sounds romantic," the concierge said, handing over the key to room 18. "The two of you are just a great couple."

"Well I'm just crazy about him!" Frankie said, leaning up to plant a kiss on Sam's cheek. "He knows how to make me happy!"

"We tell each other everything," Sam added. "That's what makes it so great!"

Frankie's expression immediately changed to one that clearly showed that she was pissed off, and without saying another word, she made her way up to room 18 where she was meant to be staying with Sam. After saying a few words to the concierge, Sam followed her up to the room.

"What the hell was that for Sam?" Frankie demanded once he was inside.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied. "I just said what most couples say about their relationship."

"No! You wanted to make me feel bad about what happened back in Pasadena! In case you hadn't realised Sam, just by being around you already does that!"

"Whose fault do you think that is? You're the one who didn't tell us the truth about your Uncle being possessed by that Demon, so don't blame me for being a bit pissed off about that! I'm not happy about any of this Frankie, but we can't do anything about it!"

"About you and I breaking up? Cause I'm pretty sure it's not hard to forgive someone and take them back! I regret not telling you guys the truth okay, but you cannot tell me you've never not done the right thing because of personal things! And as for the fact that you and I are supposedly married, you have to be professional about it. I don't like it just as much as you, but we can't do anything about it, except get on with it and try to act normal!"

Without another word, Frankie grabbed her jacket and her purse from the duffel bag before marching out of the room. She ran down the stairs and walked through the lobby of the boarding house right past Dean and Nicole who were busy checking themselves in.

"Hi, we'd like to book a room for two under the name Cunningham," Dean said.

"Sure. How long have you two been married?" the concierge asked.

"We're on our honeymoon," Nicole replied. Before coming into the boarding house, they'd sorted out their story.

Jack and Lily Cunningham had recently married and were on their honeymoon in Virginia. They both worked for a media company in South Dakota and had been friends since they were little kids. Things became more serious between them during high school and as they got older, the spark in their relationship didn't fade and when Jack thought the moment was right, he proposed to Lily and a few weeks back they were married at a local chapel. They decided to wait a while before their honeymoon, and now here they were.

The concierge handed Dean the key to room 19, and as they made their way up to their room, Sam walked up to them, looking pissed.

"Woah, Princess Sammy, what's got your panties in a twist?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"Well, my "wife" has just run out on me!" Sam replied. "So I think we have a problem."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' I didn't do anything! She was just pissed off over something I said whilst we were signing in!"

"You really need to sort out your shit with her Sam! Be a man and move on. God knows us two have!"

"Do you have any idea where she's gone?" Nicole asked.

"No idea, but she better be careful! In a town containing vampires, God knows what could happen to her!"

"Nice to know you care about her safety! Looks like you're not as much of a cold hearted bastard as I thought," Dean said, pushing past Sam to get to his room.

Once again Frankie sat in a bar, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. Sam really had been a jerk by still making her feel bad for what she'd done and in her opinion it was his fault she was now in the local bar at 4 in the afternoon, drinking.

The guy behind the bar handed her another beer and she nodded in thanks.

"3 beers down and it's not even night," a guy said, sliding into the chair next to her. "You must be having a terrible day!"

"Let's just say my ex won't let things go..." Frankie replied. "I'm meant to be working as well; screw that I guess!"

"Are you here about the vampire problem?"

Frankie laughed. "Don't be silly, vampires don't exist!"

"Don't worry, I'm a hunter too; I live in this area and as I came home from a previous case I got the call from a friend of mine saying there was a problem here. My names Damon, Damon Somerhalder."

"I'm Alice, Alice Moon," Frankie replied, deciding it was still a good idea to keep up the false identity. "Have you found much out?"

"I've dug up quite a bit. Why don't you come back with me to the house and you and I can get to know each other a bit better as well as share information?"

"Sounds good to me! Let me just finish my drink."

Frankie went to take a sip, but realised that it was all gone. She really should stop drinking so much!

Damon took her arm and led her out to his little blue sports car parked outside. As he helped her into her seat, Frankie didn't realise the devilish smile on his lips or the look in his eyes, but they were there and she still managed to get the feeling that something was wrong.

Back at the boarding house Sam pulled out his phone and searched for Frankie's personal number... He knew she had several different cell phones, but she always had her personal on her. Maybe that wasn't always a good idea, but sometimes it might help her. Sam hoped his number was either not saved on there or was under a false name, just in case it ever got into the wrong hands.

"Hello?" a male voice answered on the other end. "This is Alice's phone, Damon speaking. Who's calling?"

"This is Daniel," Sam replied. "I'm ringing to ask where Alice is. I haven't heard from her in a while..."

"Don't worry; she's perfectly safe and happy here with me Daniel. We're having plenty of fun!"

The line cut off before Sam could reply and he slid the cell phone into his jean pocket, a weird feeling growing inside him. Sam realised that feeling was jealousy.

He went through to Dean and Nicole's room to see what they thought.

"Well we could always go talk to Mr Somerhalder and ask him about these girls' deaths," Dean replied. "It gives you an excuse to question him for your own jealous personal issues as well as for the case. You can track Frankie's phone with the GPS."

"I'll go look at the town's history," Nicole said. "All three of us don't need to go do we?"

"No we don't," Sam replied. "It also means you could help later should we find anything. He won't know you, so you could always be bait or something."

"Are you suggesting we use my girlfriend as bait?" Dean asked.

"First of all that sounds so weird coming from your mouth! Secondly, I don't trust this guy! He doesn't sound like a good person."

"You think he's one of the vampires in this town? That he's one of the ones who killed those girls?"

"It's possible... 18 dead girls. All it takes is two or three vampires to do that..."

"We'll soon find out," Nicole said. "We better go!"

On the other side of town, Damon Somerhalder put the phone down on the table in the main living room before running down to the basement where the storage cells were.

In one of the cells, Frankie Huntinton was locked inside, her hands bound above her head and her feet bound in front of her, as well as a gag in place in her mouth to stop her screaming. Blood dripped from two holes in her neck and tears stained her cheeks.

"That was your ex my dear," Damon said, strolling into the cell and crouching down in front of her. "He seems concerned for you. He has a right to be I guess. After all you are trapped in here. How are you doing? Are you thirsty? I know I am!"

He leaned in as though to kiss her, but rather than go to her lips, Damon's mouth grazed her neck, and in an instant a small shot of pain ran through Frankie's body as Damon's fangs sank into her neck and he began to feed.

When his fangs pulled out, the blood continued to flow from the wounds, warm and sticky. Damon put his fingers to the blood and pulled them away, showing the red substance covering them. Frankie thought he was going to lick the blood off, but instead he ran the bloody fingers over her lips before brushing his mouth against hers. More tears streamed from Frankie's eyes and she tried to pull away from Damon, but he held her head still, a laugh erupting from deep inside him. He enjoyed this; this was fun to him.

Frankie wondered if this was how he'd treated all the girls who had been found dead in this town. Had he kept them tied up in these cells, slowly feeding from them and taunting them whilst he did it? He was sick and Frankie couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to trust him!

When they'd reached the house, Damon had shown her inside and offered her more to drink. His brother, Stefan had been sat in their main living room and the look he'd shared with Damon should've been enough to suggest something was wrong, but still Frankie stayed. Then Damon had started flirting. He'd leant in to kiss her and then gone to her neck instead. She'd tried to get away from him, but that brought on more pain. Things went a bit hazy there, but Damon had taken her down to the storage cells and tied her up in this one. The worst part of it all was that throughout all of it Frankie was conscious. She still couldn't fall asleep or black out to escape what was happening to her.

Damon was still laughing when Stefan ran into the cell, looking panicked.

"There are 2 cops upstairs!" he said. "They say they're here to talk about those girls' who were found dead. One of them sounds like the girl's ex."

"You never said you're ex was a cop," Damon glared at Frankie as he spoke. He addressed Stefan when he spoke next. "Let's go see what our visitors want!"

The Winchesters sat in the living room opposite Damon and Stefan Somerhalder, unaware of the fact that several feet below them Frankie was tied up and gagged, blood covering her neck and sticking her hair to her skin in a horrid mess.

"So where did you say Alice was?" Sam asked, looking directly at Damon who didn't seem affected by his cold stare.

"She went out," he replied, smiling. "Left her phone here because no doubt she'll be coming back to spend the night. She and I really hit it off you know; we have a real connection!"

The Winchesters sat in the living room opposite Damon and Stefan Somerhalder, unaware of the fact that several feet below them Frankie was tied up and gagged, blood covering her neck and sticking her hair to her skin in a horrid mess.

"So where did you say Alice was?" Sam asked, looking directly at Damon who didn't seem affected by his cold stare.

"She went out," he replied, smiling. "Left her phone here because no doubt she'll be coming back to spend the night. She and I really hit it off you know; we have a real connection!"

"Good for you!" Dean exclaimed, his tone evidently unfriendly. Dean didn't like this guy; he was arrogant and quite the douchebag. "Now then, can you answer a few questions concerning the recent deaths in the area?"

"You don't possibly think my brother and I have something to do with it?" Stefan questioned, flashing a toothy grin.

"We have to rule out any possibilities," Sam replied, resisting the urge to get up and hit him; he was pissing Sam right off! "So, did you know any of the girls who were killed?"

"No... Not personally," Damon replied. "My brother and I had seen them about town; they all spent quite a lot of time in the local bar and I saw them in there, but I'd never spoken to them or bothered to get to know their names."

"Are you aware of the fact that all 18 bodies have been found in the woods around and near to your boarding house?"

"Yes, I was aware of this. But the bodies were found drained of blood. Now how on earth would one of us manage that?"

Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket and when he pulled it out, he had a text from one of Frankie's back up cells. After reading through the message, Sam showed it to Dean. He locked eyes with his brother who gave him a quick nod.

"Well I think that's enough," Dean said, standing up. "Thank you for your time; we'll show ourselves out."

As Sam and Dean left, Damon rushed down to the cellar, knowing something was wrong. In the cell, Frankie was out of the ties and stood by the door. Damon barged in and grabbed hold of her. He pulled her back to the post and pushed her to the floor, retying the bounds around Frankie's ankles, making sure they were tighter and not so easy to undo. Pulling her arms behind her and around the post, Damon grabbed more rope and bound her wrists back together.

Whilst he'd been upstairs talking with Sam and Dean, Frankie had managed to slip out of the bonds and realising she actually had a cell in her boots, she managed to get a message to Sam;

Don't trust Damon or Stefan! I'm trapped in one of the cells in the basement; he's one of the vampires involved in those girls' deaths! Please help!

"What did you do?" Damon demanded. "They know something! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she lied. "I swear! I didn't do anything!"

Damon considered her response before deciding to believe her. A grin appeared on his mouth and Frankie saw what he planned to do.

The fangs slid into play and Frankie didn't have any energy left to fight back as he bit into her neck for the third time that day. Damon drank past the point of it being safe and when, finally he pulled back, Frankie finally felt able to sleep. Her eyes closed and she slipped out of consciousness as Damon's laugh floated through her mind.

Sam and Dean picked Nicole up from the local library and after stopping back at the boarding house to grab several vials of dead man's blood along with Holy water, they returned to the street with the boarding house on. Dean parked the Impala a few houses away and they sat waiting for either one of the Somerhalder brothers to leave. It'd be easier to infiltrate the house if only one of them was there.

Whilst she'd been at the library, Nicole had found out a lot about the Somerhalder brothers. They were in the history books and had been living in the town for quite a long time. Enough time to cause suspicion about their aging. Damon and Stefan had not changed in appearance at all and looked just as young as they had in 1969, in one of the photographs in the history books.

"So what's the plan?" Nicole asked. "Please tell me we've got a plan!"

"We have a plan!" Dean replied. "Kind of!"

"And by that you mean?"

"Well… Seeing as it doesn't look like they'll be leaving anytime soon we need to come up with a new plan. How about you knock on the door, claiming to be lost and ask to use the phone? When you walk past chuck the Holy water over him and stab the syringe into him and inject the dead man's blood. Once he's down we'll come in and sort the rest out," Sam said. "I'll go get Frankie, whilst you make take care of the bodies."

"And how about when all this is over, you sort things out with her?" Dean suggested. "She got into this mess because of you in the first place!"

As much as Sam hated to admit it, his brother was slightly right. Frankie left the boarding house because of his idiotic comment in front of the concierge. She had gone to the bar, met Damon and been brought back here where he was now keeping her captive. And it was his responsibility to make sure she got out alive.

Sam and Dean waited in the car whilst Nicole completed her part of the plan. She walked up to the boarding house and knocked on the door, ready to play her part. Damon soon came to the door, and he put on a charming smile when he saw who was at the door.

"Hello my dear," he said. "How may I help you?"

"My car broke down a few blocks away and yours is the first house I've come across that's actually got someone in. Everybody else seems to be out!" she explained. "Please may I use your phone to call for help? I would use my cell, but I didn't charge it and the battery's flat."

"Certainly! Come on in; the phone's in the living room."

Damon stood aside as Nicole walked past and kept his back turned as he shut the door. Nicole took advantage of this move, and lunged towards him, stabbing the syringe needle into an exposed part of his neck. Pressing down on the plunger, Damon's body relaxed, and he collapsed onto the floor. The front door reopened and Sam and Dean rushed into the hallway. Dean wasted no time in decapitating Damon, and then his body lay limp and headless on the floor, blood pooling out onto the carpet.

Dean and Nicole ran through to deal with Stefan, whilst Sam broke the lock on the door to the cellar and rushed down to the holding cells. He checked the first cell- empty- the second cell was also empty, but in the third, Sam found Frankie, unconscious and barely alive. He kicked the door open and got to work untying the bonds around her wrists and ankles. Blood had dried against her neck, and had also gotten stuck in the ends of her, sticking it close to her head. Two small holes in her neck, confirmed Sam's thoughts that Damon had been feeding on her.

"Sick bastard!" Sam mumbled, as he lifted Frankie up into his arms and raced up the stairs; aware of the fact that Frankie's heart was only just beating and was slowly beginning to beat slower and slower as the minutes passed.

Back in the living room, Nicole and Dean were fighting with Stefan. He seemed less easy to kill than his brother, but that didn't mean it was impossible. Every time they thought they were close to getting him, Stefan would jump aside, laughing at their feeble attempts.

"Tell you what," he said. "Leave now and get out of Virginia as soon as, and I won't kill your little friend just yet! I'll let her live a few more hours before I drain the rest of the life out of her."

"No deal!" Nicole replied, noticing that Sam was edging his way into the room, syringe full of dead man's blood in one hand and fighting sword in the other. Stefan had no knowledge of the other hunter in the room and kept his focus on Dean and Nicole.

Sam raced forward and sliced the sword through Stefan's neck, his head falling off as he fell to his knees and then to the ground. He'd barely had the chance to register what was happening as he died, and it was over within seconds.

Dean and Nicole stared at Sam as Stefan's body fell to the floor; they hadn't exactly planned on him running in to save the day. To be honest they'd expected him to make sure Frankie was alright first and then return to clear up the mess. _Maybe he didn't care about her enough to do that_, Dean thought as he looked across at his brother.

"Where's Frankie?" Nicole asked. "How is she?"

"She's alive- just- and I think we should take her to a hospital, but that might not be such a good idea," Sam replied. "If we take her there, they'll find out who she really is. But she needs immediate help. I've put her in the Impala. She's safe and no one's likely to see her, but we should go. We can come back to sort the bodies out later."

"Do you think Cas could help her?" Dean asked. "Surely that's in his powers somewhere."

"Who's Cas?" Nicole asked. This was the first she'd heard of a Cas.

"An Angel of the Lord who brought me back from Hell and has saved our asses a few times," Dean replied. "He should be able to help us if we can contact him. We'll try to get a hold of him when we get back to Boarding house."

"How are we going to get upstairs to our rooms without the concierge noticing a semi-dead girl being carried in right in front of her?" Sam inquired. "Pretty sure it'll be hard to cover up!"

"I'll distract her whilst you get Frankie upstairs. I'll ask her about some of the local sites and make some random crap up. I'll think of something!"

They walked back out the house to the Impala, making sure to close the door to make it look like they'd just been there for a standard drop-in. Once Frankie was safely back in their room, they'd go back to take care of the bodies.

They climbed into the Impala; Sam sat in the back to make sure Frankie was okay, whilst Nicole sat in the front with Dean. It only took 10 minutes to get to the boarding house where they were staying, and then it was time to sneak a semi-unconscious girl inside.

Dean walked into the main foyer and looked around, trying to see if the concierge was anywhere in sight. When she wasn't within plain sight, Dean rang the bell on the desk and tried to see if he could spot her anywhere else, but it looked like she wasn't there at all.

Giving up on things and coming to the conclusion that she just wasn't there, Dean went back out and gave Sam and Nicole the all clear. All the same, they were careful as they transported Frankie upstairs. Nobody seemed to be in at all, but Dean still kept an eye out and was ready to cover things up should the need arise.

Back in the boarding house, someone let out a loud scream of rage. Objects were thrown around, glass smashed and more screaming occurred. She started with Damon, picking up his head as well as the rest of his body, and taking him out to the back yard. She quickly collected together some branches and began to build up a small bonfire.

Once it was burning steadily, she chucked Damon's body and let it burn. Then she went back inside to grab Stefan's body. Soon, both bodies were burning away and she waited till both bodies were unrecognisable before disposing of the fire and leaving the Boarding house grounds.

It wasn't particularly difficult to decide who was going to stay with Frankie and who went to sort out the Somerhalder brothers' bodies. So whilst Dean and Nicole headed back to the Boarding house, Sam stayed by Frankie's side, ready to call for help should things get any worse.

When Dean and Nicole opened the door to the Boarding house, it was evident already that something wasn't quite right. It no longer stank of blood, but more like disinfectant, as though somebody had been cleaning up.

Looking around there was no sign of either Damon or Stefan's bodies; if it wasn't for the fact that they knew they had been there earlier, Nicole would have thought nothing had happened.

"Something's not right here…" Dean said. "Have you ever heard of a Vampire immune to decapitation?"

"I don't think there's anything immune to having its head cut off," Nicole replied. "But then how do we explain the missing bodies?"

"Maybe someone got here before us and cleaned up?"

"The only problem with that is that it either means there are other Hunters in town, or more vampires, or somebody else found out what happened and we have a problem!"

"Let's look around and see if we can find anything!"

Dean and Nicole split up, trying to search every aspect of the house, looking for any hints as to what had happened. There was nothing in any of the rooms, but whilst in the kitchen, Dean caught sight of what appeared to be singed grass.

"Colie!" he shouted. "I think I've found something!"

Nicole ran in from one of the other rooms and gave him a questioning look. Dean opened the back door and led Nicole out to the singed grassy area. "Is it just me or does that not look like a normal grass patch?"

"It looks like somebody decided to have a little Vampire BBQ…" Nicole said. "They've given us one less job to do, but now we need to figure out who did this… Because if there's another Vampire in town we might have a problem."


End file.
